Heart of Darkness
by NightHaunterVIII
Summary: Aang and the rest of the Gaang face a dangerous threat while Azula and her allies must stop a mysterious man from taking control of the Earth Kingdom. This story contains Taang, Zutara, Sukka, and Tyzula. AU school setting where there is no bending. This story is rated M for violence and sexual content, viewer discretion is advised.
1. Introduction

Disclamer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or Warhammer 40k. The title is a reference to Joseph Conrad's story.

This story takes place in the year 2020. The main locations are Ba Sing Se and Gaoling. My vision of the future isn't all that different from today's society and as such most cities don't have flying cars or kilometres tall buildings. Ba Sing Se does have its famous walls that do separate parts of the city, but it also has skyscrapers in the inner ring and outer ring. This story is a realistic take and mature tale involving the characters you know and love. Aang and Toph are seventeen while Zuko and Katara are eighteen. Azula is seventeen while Ty Lee and Mai are both nineteen while Sokka and Suki are 25. Some characters are vastly different from the T.V. show. There are also many references to Warhammer 40k, more specifically the Imperial assassin temples. This is also a warning, there is violence and sexual references in this story, and I'm not going to shy away from the reality of the world we live in however I will also not make anything too extreme.


	2. Chapter 1: The Return

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Warhammer 40k. Reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

Aang awoke with a start. He checked his alarm just to be sure he still wasn't dreaming, and he smiled when he saw the date. Today was the day he would finally see his friends again. After two long months travelling with his adopted father Gyasto, he had returned. Not that Aang was complaining about the travels. He loved Gyasto and the travels the monk took him on. Seeing the ancient air temples atop the mountain ranges of the world was breathtaking, and seeing the many wonders of other temples was something Aang would always treasure, but today was also important to him. His friends were also Aang's family, albeit a very strange one.

There was his best friend Toph, who had been born blind but had not let that stop her from doing anything she set her mind to. Her other senses agreed, with many of them over-compensating past normal levels, to the point where she could sense a person within a 100 metre distance and correctly tell who that person was and whether or not she had met them before. She might not have been the first friend he had made, but she was his best friend.

Next was Katara, who was the sister he never had. She was unbelievably flexible and the best swimmer in the school system, a champion born not with natural skill like others, but with a determination to overcome any obstacle. She was loyal to her friends and defended her beliefs with a passion only overshadowed by his other friend Zuko.

Zuko was our friend with a hidden past, his scar a mystery to all others except for our small group. As a teenager, Zuko's father, a monster called Ozai, had gotten so furious with his family (for reasons unknown, but perhaps insanity does not need to be explained) that he decided attack his children and wife. Zuko had defended them while the police were on their way, but it was too late for Zuko. While protecting his family from his father, he had his face partially burned from a mixture of alcohol from a bottle shattered across his face and lighter to ensure the punishment was permanent. His family had survived and Ozai was thrown into a maximum security prison for life, with no hope of ever hurting his family again.

He missed his family, as he knew they missed him; Toph's strength, Katara's kindness and Zuko's determination. Aang quickly got dressed and ran downstairs to see Gyasto waiting for him, or rather meditating while trying to hide a smile at how happy Aang also was.

Opening his eyes, he asked Aang, "How was your sleep?"

Aang replied as he almost always did, "Full of dreams about the spirit world."

Gyasto smiled, for he knew that only those who had studied under an Air Nomad could ever dream about the spirit world, and only those of extreme purity and purpose did so almost daily like Aang.

"This child can change the world" Gyasto thought to himself.

When Aang finally arrived at school and entered the lunchroom, he knew one of his friends was there by the use of nickname, his only nickname.

"HEY TWINKLETOES!" Toph yelled across the hall.


	3. Chapter 2: The Beginning

**Disclamier: I do Not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Warhammer 40k. Chapters are going to start off short but get longer soon.**

* * *

Toph ran over to Aang and promptly punched him on his shoulder. "Why did you leave me alone for the entire summer?" she asked, her voice portraying anger she did not feel.

"I will never leave you." Aang replied, his face completely serious.

Toph felt a sudden lurch in her stomach, but she forced herself to ignore it, assuming she was just full from breakfast. Toph laughed it off, replying with a smile "I had only Sugar Queen and Hothead to keep me company, so either you're lighter on your feet than I think or you weren't there."

"I missed you too, Toph" Aang said, also smiling. "Now where are Katara and Zuko? It would be nice to see everyone else again."

Walking towards the table Toph had been sitting at, he saw both Katara and Zuko deep in conversation. They stopped when they saw Aang smile, and Katara said "Hi Aang", while Zuko simply nodded and smiled, indicating Aang's arrival.

"Hey guys, how was your summer, anything really neat happen?" Aang asked, as he had for the last two years since they had met.

"Well, I went on a week's vacation down south to go scuba diving and surfing, while Zuko here was a shut in for the entire summer." she said with a smile as she turned to Zuko.

"That's not true….at least not completely, I did go with my family to Ember Island, where my family has a house, we haven't been in years after…." Zuko said, with no emotion in his voice.

"I'm so sorry Zuko; I thought…you never said…I'm sorry." Katara said sadly, looking towards Zuko while resting her hand on his shoulder before giving him a hug.

Zuko smiled at her affection and simply said "I never told you where so you could not have possibly known."

"Well now you're back and away from those terrible memories," Aang replied solemnly, while Toph said with her usual sarcastic tone "At least you're back with the Gaang," while putting emphasis on Aang's name in the word. "Well, you will forget all about the summer once all the girls that are sure to be lining up ask you to go with them to the dances this year", Toph said, while sitting down and punching Zuko's shoulder.

"Maybe I can finally avoid them this year," Zuko said jokingly, but with a hint of dread in his voice, while wishing just one in particular would ask him.

"So, what classes do you have, and are we in any together?" Aang asked Toph, not bothering to ask Katara and Zuko, both of whom were in their final year, while Aang and Toph had two more to go.

"I have English, Drama, Physical Education and, of course, Math. Why do they have to make the blind girl take subjects I need help in….I hate needing help." Toph said, frustrated at having people tell her numbers and words and her verbally telling them the answer.

"We have Drama and Physical Education together, but I have English last and Science instead of Math" Aang said with a smile, adding "And they are only there to help you a little. They never tell you how to do the question."

"I'm well aware of that Twinkletoes, but I can still hate it" Toph said, punching Aang in the arm, knowing that he understood her version of affection.

Her smile disappeared when she felt a girl walk up to Aang and say "Hi, you're Aang, right? I overheard you saying that you had Science in the morning and English in the afternoon. I do as well."


	4. Chapter 3: The Great Divide

**Disclamier: I do Not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Warhammer 40k.**

* * *

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you….." Aang said with a smile.

"My name is On Ji. I'm new here" she said, smiling as well. "I hear you know your way around the school and I was kind of hoping you could help me find my way around the first few days," On Ji asked shyly.

"Of course I will. In fact we can start now" Aang said, taking her hand and walking towards their first class.

"Toph, is everything alright? You look very angry," Katara asked, seeing Toph's look of seething rage towards the new girl.

"Hmm, uhh…yeah Katara, I was just thinking about how annoying the help will be in English and Math," Toph said, trying to calm down about her best friend disappearing on her again after he just got back, her thoughts going towards Drama and Physical Education where she could catch up with Twinkletoes and ask him to explain the places he visited. "I'm going to class now. See you later, Sugar Queen" Toph said, while giving Zuko a nod, knowing that he would be doing the same towards her, and enjoying that they understood that talking can sometimes be a waste.

"So, Zuko, I guess we had better head to class" Katara said, happy that Zuko had agreed to take classes with her instead of being alone as he usually did.

"Explain to me again why I agreed to this" Zuko said with a smile, while putting much sarcasm in his voice.

"Because you're my friend and I enjoy your company, and because you always make such a nice pillow when I'm done my work" Katara said, knowing how warm and comfortable Zuko was when they were lying together with Toph during the summer by the lake, and wishing they were there again.

"Glad I'm so important to you" Zuko said, while getting up and stretching, remembering how cool and soft she had felt, and how comfortable she made him feel.

"So Aang, what do you like to do? Did you do anything fun this summer?" On Ji asked soon after leaving Aang's friends behind.

"Well, I like to travel with my father during the summer. I especially like to go hang gliding and bungee jumping….I guess you could say I like activities that take place in the air" Aang replied, hoping that he hadn't upset his friends by leaving so soon after retuning. At least they could spend all of lunch together. "Really? Wow, that's very cool. I think I would be too scared to do that," On Ji replied, blushing at the thought of Aang taking her with him the next time he went, just the two of them alone.

"You need to leave fear behind if you want to explore life's mysteries" Aang said, gifting her with a smile.

Toph was bored, and upset with how often people underestimated her. As per usual, the teaching assistant who read her the questions or explained to her what was written on the bored assumed that she was incapable of understanding English and its concepts. She tried to deny it, but she was also mad at how quickly Aang had left them, and her, for that silly new girl On Ji. His best friends whom he had known for years or some girl, who clearly liked Twinkletoes, like so many other girls. "Toph, are you paying attention?" one of her assistants asked sternly.

"No, but I know the answer" Toph replied, confused as to why Twinkletoes being with another girl instead of her bothered her so much. Perhaps she simply missed talking to him when he was away during the summer.

Finally class was over, and when she walked into Drama class her heart jumped as Twinkletoes surprised her with a hug. "I'm sorry I left, I'm all yours now" Aang said to her, causing her heart to stop and her stomach to drop.

"Get off me, Twinkletoes" Toph said with a laugh, successfully hiding the fact that she was blushing.


	5. Chapter 4: The Awakening Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Warhammer 40k. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Drama class, as usual, was lots of fun and allowed Toph to feel comfortable as her blindness never affected her ability to imitate people. "Finally, we're having lunch" Toph said with a content smile, happy at being able to spend a few more hours with Twinkletoes and her other friends.

"I agree, I'm starved" Aang said, sitting down at their usual spot outside under the trees on the far side of the school yard.

"Still living without proper food?" Zuko asked, sitting down while Katara sat down beside him.

"Now you sound like Sokka" Katara said, referencing her older brother that had moved away to University quite a few years ago, but always came back for holidays and summer.

"How is Sokka doing? Is Suki still putting up with him?" Aang asked, knowing how odd and slightly crazy Sokka could be.

"They are still very much in love, and I think he may even propose after he finishes this year. He says he's working on something really important." Katara said with a smile, content with the thought of Suki being her sister-in-law, considering how well they got along, much to the torment of Sokka.

"That's great for him, but how will he find the time when he's always so busy in his lab?" Zuko asked, touching upon how brilliant of a Quantum Engineer Sokka was, a genius in his chosen field that resulted in him having little free time during the school year.

"You do have a heart!" Toph said sarcastically. "I thought you only cared about you and Madame Fussy Britches, if you account for all the time you two spent down at the lake laying together" Toph smiled a wicked smile as she felt Zuko's heartbeat jump rapidly, an ability she had kept to herself.

"Just like how you were always moping around and complaining that Aang couldn't return soon enough" Zuko calmly stated, while wearing a victorious smile and knowing what would happen next.

"You knew I was coming back Toph. You guys are all way too much fun for me to not come back. I will never leave family behind" Aang said with a confidence the others knew was justified

"Aang, we knew you were going to come back, but we all still missed you" Katara said with a smile, glad that her friend was back. "But I agree with Zuko. Toph missed you the most."

Toph would have commented on how she was always laying on Zuko's chest and arms when she felt an annoying girl come walking towards the group, or more specifically towards Aang.

"Hi Aang, I was hoping I could have lunch with you and your friends. I have no one to sit with" On Ji said with a hopeful smile.

Before Aang could even mutter a word, Katara quickly butted into the conversation, saying "Of course you can eat with us. We won't let one of Aang's friends eat alone."

Toph got up, making the hasty excuse, "I forgot something in my locker" and simply walked away without a word, hearing and sensing Zuko run towards her.

"We need to talk" Zuko said, hoping his friend would listen to reason.


	6. Chapter 5: Imprisoned

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Warhammer 40k. Reviews are welcome and show me if people want to read more.**

* * *

"What do you want, hothead?" Toph asked coldly.

"To ask you why you are being so obviously angry with Aang and On Ji? Walking away like that is not subtle." Zuko said intently. "You'll only make Aang wonder why you hate her for no reason, and I know you don't want that…..it may lead him to assume how you feel."

"I don't do subtle" Toph said, still angry but cooling off with someone to talk to. "She isn't part of our group and she's taking Twinkletoes, our friend, away from us, even after he just came back!"

"Exactly, and that is why you want Aang to remain oblivious to your feelings. We both know that she likes him and we can assume he doesn't mind her company since he isn't hiding from her, so you have to get used to having her around." Zuko wasn't a fool, and he didn't like people acting like one either.

"I don't have to do anything I don't want to" Toph said defiantly. "And we are only friends. I won't tell you that again."

"Perhaps if you simply accept her you can get what you ultimately want; more time with Aang" Zuko solemnly said. "We at least can both agree to that."

Toph closed her eyes, to put an emphasis on what she said next. "Twinkletoes and I are the best of friends, and of course I want to spend more time with him after he has been away for two months."

"What if Aang and On Ji start dating? Even if you can lie about only wanting to be friends, he might not want to just remain friends with her." Zuko mused, knowing the obvious answer.

"Hahaha, Twinkletoes is oblivious to all things girl related. He probably still thinks babies are magically created" Toph said with a laugh, choosing to ignore Zuko's incorrect comments. She could never feel anything for Twinkletoes other than just friendship….could she?

Interrupting her thoughts, Zuko said with a serious tone, hoping his friend would let her true feelings just come to surface instead of hiding them. "Very true, but that doesn't mean he can't be in a relationship, especially if On Ji likes him as much as we think she does."

"I am aware of that fact. I heard you the first time you suggested it" Toph said impatiently, waiting to figure out how to bait Zuko into changing the subject of this interrogation.

"Are you ever going to talk to Aang about how you feel?" Zuko asked, tired of having to ask this question again, and wondering if Toph could just accept her feelings instead of finding some other reason why she reacted the way she did.

"Are you ever going to tell Sugar Queen how you feel?" Toph asked quickly, going through the paces of a conversation they had many times this summer, and glad that she had waited for the opening.

"Toph, unlike you, I know where my feelings stand. Katara deserves better than me" Zuko uttered with a monotone voice, hoping to hide the depths of true despair he felt at being unable to express to Katara how he truly cared about her.

Toph felt his heart slow down; she could feel his body react to his sadness. "We both know you're lying. So it seems we both believe the other is imprisoned in their own lies" Toph said, walking away while wondering if Zuko had a point, that perhaps On Ji wasn't as bad as she thought. She would wait for what Twinkletoes did, and if he wanted to spend time with On Ji, only then would she tolerate her presence. But she would never accept the girl, for she was a problem.

"I need to wait for the right time, and then I'll finally be free" Toph said to herself, knowing that no one was around her.


	7. Chapter 6: The Beach

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Avatar: The last Airbender or Warhammer 40k. The first five chapters take place during the first day of school. This is a flash back to an important day in Summer. I will start adding dates to the new chapters for an official timeline. Once Again any and all reviews will be most appreciated and help judge if people want more of the story. This is mostly from Zuko's perspective.**

* * *

_"It's nice to finally relax at our beach." Katara said, gracing him with a smile_

_"I agree. We've all been cooped up inside for far too long, and we needed to have some fun together." Toph said, lying down on her blanket_

_"Speak for yourself. I went somewhere this summer with my family," he said with a hint of sadness, but tried to hide it from his friends, remembering the demons that still haunted the memory of that place... his family cottage where he received his scar._

_"Are you alright? You seem to be so sad now that you've mentioned it" Katara asked politely, seeming to be able to see right past his façade. He wondered if she would still want to help him if he told her everything. _

_"Hmmm, what?" He sputtered, losing his train of thought. "Katara, I'm fine. I was just thinking about how annoying my sister was" he said, to cover up his lapse in concentration. "She likes to tease me, even after all these year." he said, using the truth of his annoying sister to hide why he was really upset._

_"Stop being such a crybaby hothead and enjoy the nice weather and Katara swimming" Toph said, hoping to change the awkward subject, knowing that Zuko wasn't lying but he also wasn't being completely honest._

_"Toph!" Zuko and Katara both shouted, then looked away from each other to hide their blushing faces._

_"I'm going in for a swim. Toph, are you going to join me?" Katara asked, quickly running into the water._

_"Relax now and swim later" Toph was able to say, while she stretched and got into a more comfortable position._

_"Well, Zuko, I guess it's just going to be me and you for now." Katara said with a smile, and doing so gave him butterflies, wondering how a person could be so perfect._

_He simply smiled, and then ran full speed into the water before diving, trying to impress Katara with his athleticism, even though he knew she wasn't the type of girl to fall for it…..still never hurt to try._

_He floated to the surface, where she was waiting for him, and felt her tackle him, pushing him under the water before letting go, then allowing him to catch his breath before she splashed him with water. Katara quickly swam away, using her expert skills at swimming to keep away from him. He ducked under the water and waited for only a second before he felt he got close, and then he grabbed her. He pulled her towards him as he got to shallower water and stood up, still carrying her, and walked onto the beach while she struggled to get free. Katara got somewhat free, but ended up falling on top of him instead. He was strangely comfortable. She was so soft and gentle, but he felt guilty. It didn't help when he heard Toph wolf whistle._

* * *

**In case your wondering, yes there is more to this day then just what I've written in this chapter. You might like how things progress. If your unhappy with the short chapters don't worry, in a few chapters they will start to get longer.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Chase

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Warhammer 40k. The italicized part is a flashback and continuation of the previous chapter. Reviews would be appreciated. **

* * *

_Friday September 6th, 2020_

She woke up early, and was excited not just because it was Friday and the first week of school had passed, but because today was her first swim practice. It was held before school, but she was always there early to have her warm up first. She also wanted the pool to herself, for she loved water and the freedom it offered, the potential it held and the comfort and strength she felt in it. She took her position on the platform, silently counted down, and dove gracefully into the water, starting her routine of 30 laps before anyone else even arrived.

More than halfway through her routine, she heard the door open and someone enter. She wanted to know who it was, but with a few minutes left to go she decided to simply finish then satisfy her curiosity. She was surprised to see Zuko sitting in the stands, calmly watching the sun rise.

"Zuko, what are you doing here?" he shouted to him, hoping he would say that he wanted to see her.

"I can leave if you want" he said with a frown, getting up to walk away.

"No, no, I don't. I was just curious. This is the first time you've ever come to one of my practices" she said, hoping that he wouldn't leave.

"I thought it would be a nice surprise. You could use some fun after this week. Katara, you're the best in our school at swimming, and one of the smartest people in the school. All you do is study. You need some fun and I thought we should plan something together, along with Aang and Toph" Zuko said, with a smile on his face.

Her face lit up with joy, excited that Zuko asked her first. "Of course, we can do a camp out at my house this weekend." She was excited, glad to spend time with her friends, not having to worry about anything for a few days. "Now we just have to ask Aang and Toph, not that they will say no."

Zuko smiled, and her heart fluttered, wishing he would smile more…like during the summer.

* * *

_They fell down together, and she wasn't as angry as she thought. In fact, it was the opposite. She was excited, happy to be in so much contact with him, his warmth and his strength making her feel safe. She was on top of him while they both laughed, and she looked down on his smiling face, ignoring Toph's wolf whistle. She resisted the urge to kiss him, but instead rolled off him and cuddled alongside him, her head lying on his shoulder as she wrapped her arm around his torso and whispered to him "Don't move, I'm comfortable." _

_"I won't, you'll have to make me" Zuko whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Warmth spread throughout her body and a feeling of want rushed over her, but she forced it down, knowing that it wasn't the right time. Zuko would think poorly of her for acting so rashly. Despite her logical side forcing her body to stop, her hand start to trace along his stomach without her thinking about it, and she felt him tense up. _

_"Katara?" he asked, and she instantly drew her hand back up._

_"I dozed off. It won't happen again" she quickly said, hoping he wouldn't be mad._

_"It's not wrong to be tired" he said with a chuckle, causing her to feel more comfortable._

_She decided to take a risk, to at least hint that she cared about him more than just as friends._

_"Zuko, you're one of the most amazing guys I've ever met. I wish we could lay here all summer."_

_"We can, and I would very much like that" he said, before turning her head toward his and kissing her on the lips lightly, then he quickly pulled away with a blush and simply said "I'm sorry."_

* * *

**Well who hates my cliffhangers, I promise it gets better. In case you wondering as too why I've made the story M and yet have very little in the way of mature content, more is on its way in future chapters.**


	9. Chapter 8: The Awakening Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Warhammer 40k. A review would be nice, helps give me confidence that people are liking the story. **

* * *

_Saturday September 8th, 2020_

"This is going to be great. I can't believe we're going to be spending the entire weekend together" Aang said with a giant smile, as they all finally reached Katara's house. Zuko was generous enough to drive them all there.

"I'm just glad to be out of the house this weekend, as there is nothing to do" Toph said in agreement, secretly happy to be spending time with her friends, and just them.

"It's too bad that Sokka just went back to school. I won't get to see him for a few months" Aang said sadly.

"He's only at Ba Sing Se University. He's not traveling around the world like some people" Toph said, hoping to point out how far away Twinkletoes always traveled.

"Ba Sing Se is still hours away, and as the largest city in the world, he is even farther away Toph. In a way he is worlds away" Zuko said, noting how often he sounded like Uncle, who had tutored Zuko from a young age. "Now let's hurry up and get inside. Katara's waiting for us."

They all got out of the car, and after waiting for Katara's dad, Hakoda, to let them in, they all settled outside where tents and sleeping bags were already prepared.

"Show off" Toph said, smiling as she punched Katara in the shoulder, while Aang gave them both a hug. Zuko hung back, uncomfortable with hugs even after the years spent in the group.

"We have to make sure to thank your dad again for letting us spend the weekend" Aang said, glad to finally spend time just having fun again.

"My home is always available to my children's friends" Hakoda said with a smile, walking outside to say good night to the children.

"Sugar Queen, your dad is the best" Toph said, punching her friend in the arm again.

"Thank you, Toph. Katara, I'm leaving early tomorrow for a meeting with the other Generals. I won't be home til later. Try not to break anything again, Aang" Hakoda said with a deep chuckle, glad that Katara's friends were good kids, even Zuko. He was at first hesitant about Zuko, after finding out about how he got his scar, but had come to learn that Zuko was fiercely loyal to his friends and cared deeply about protecting them.

"Hakoda ,sir, how long did you serve in the military?" Zuko asked cautiously, wondering for a long time.

"For 20 long years Zuko. I retired a few years ago and now serve as a military advisor" Hakoda said, proud of his service but sad at how little he got to see his children because of it. "Now enjoy your evening together." And with that, he went back inside with a tired smile on his face.

"Ok, who wants s'mores?" Katara asked, holding up marshmallows and chocolate.

"I'm always in the mood for s'mores" Toph said, letting Katara prepare hers, knowing that she couldn't sense fire, which was elemental and unloving. What she did notice is how Zuko sat beside Katara and his heart rate spiked, just as hers did. She didn't understand how two people who clearly have feelings for each other didn't just admit it. She just wished Twinkletoes was easier to read. He was always so fast paced and his heart was always rapidly beating, so she had difficulty pinning down his emotions unless she had physical contact.

"So ,Toph, you were telling me about how you're glad to be spending so much time with Aang during classes" Katara said, hoping to finally get her to admit her obvious feelings for Aang.

"Why is everyone blowing this out of proportion? Of course I'm glad to see Twinkletoes after he was gone for two months." Toph said defensively.

"I'm glad you care so much" Aang jokingly said, giving his friend a hug as he sat beside her. "I am happy that you all missed me, but I told you all that I was going to be gone all summer. Gyasto and I like to travel, especially to the air temples where Gyasto lived when he was younger."

"It is still tough not to see you Aang. We all missed you, but you're back and we're finally all together again" Katara said with a kind smile.

"I know, maybe next time you can all come with us to see the beauty of the temples." Aang spoke with fond recollection of his summer. The Air Temples were so peaceful and so unlike anywhere else on the world.

"I'll really get a lot out of that trip." Toph's words were dripping with sarcasm. Once again Twinkletoes had forgotten that she couldn't see the beauty of anything.

"Oh…right. Well we could tell you." Aang was quick in his response not thinking about what he was saying.

"Good going Twinkletoes, digging yourself a deeper grave." Toph gave him a light punch on the shoulder.

"Shutting up now." They all laughed at Aang's embarrassment. They enjoyed each other's company long into the night before they all finally went to sleep under the stars.

Toph woke up early in the morning feeling extremely comfortable, despite waking up far too early for the weekend. She was happy about the fun night they had, as she remembered all the best jokes and stories. They had decided to pull their sleeping bags outside of the tents and had slept outside. She had been beside Twinkletoes, who had never snored during any of their campouts, and this one hadn't been any different. She suddenly realized that she could feel her body up against someone else's. It took her only a minute to realize it was Twinkletoes, and that during the night she must have started snuggling up against him. She forced herself to not push away, for one reason because she was very comfortable and wanted to fall back asleep, and the second reason was that she felt happy. No, happy wasn't the right word…..exhilarated was what she felt. She did something she thought she would never do, and actually snuggled closer to him before falling back asleep. Her last thought was that perhaps she did care about Twinkletoes more than she had thought.

* * *

**Hmmm, Toph seems to be thinking about Aang alot. I wonder what could possibly happen. On a side note don't forget about On Ji.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Library

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Wahammer 40k. Warning, Important plot moments incoming. For those of you that are playing along at home you may notice that the chapter titles are names of episodes from Avatar. **

* * *

_Friday September 13th, 2020_

The next week was a blur, with tests already being studied for. This led to the problem of Twinkletoes and On Ji studying together; although Toph had followed through with the promise she had made to herself and had begun to tolerate On Ji's presence. It wasn't easy and she knew she was trying to hide her feelings from herself as well as everyone else. The only one that seemed to see through her was Sugar Queen.

"So Aang and On Ji are in the library studying together" Katara teased, hoping to finally get her friend to admit she had feelings for Aang, after finding her snuggling up against him during the weekend campout multiple times. Toph had simply said that Aang was soft enough to be confused as a pillow, but she had seen through the lie.

"Sugar Queen, can you help me with something?" Toph asked quietly.

"Of course, Toph, what is it?" Katara replied just as quietly, hoping for her friend to finally open up to her.

"Would you help me spy on them? I know it's wrong, but I have this sense that this is important. They had their test yesterday. It's Friday and we don't have anything planned this weekend because you and Hothead have a test to study for and my parents want me to attend a party one of their friends are throwing. On Ji may try something with Twinkletoes, perhaps spend the weekend with him…..and it bothers me" Toph finally said with her head drooping, finally telling Sugar Queen the truth.

"So you snuggling with him wasn't an accident, was it?" Katara asked with a smile.

"It was when I woke up, but I just didn't want to leave, so I went back to sleep" Toph said, incredibly embarrassed at how weird it sounded in her head. She heard Sugar Queen squeal with delight and she never understood why she seemed to focused on trying to get the two of them together. "Sugar Queen, please don't make this weird."

"Okay Toph, this is important to you and I will always help those who need me" Katara said, taking Toph's hand and running towards the library. Katara didn't know what they hoped to achieve but maybe this would be the kick in the butt Toph needed to ask Aang out.

"Sugar Queen, I wanted to do this stealthily" Toph said, pulling Katara to a stop before she ran into the library. It was important the On Ji didn't know they were there or she might call them out and that would make this even more difficult.

"Toph, this is where I have the advantage. You're just not cut out for stealth, but you can locate them and therefore are important to our success. So follow my lead and they will never even know we are there" Katara said with a smile, before calmly walking into the library and heading straight for the shelves that she knew would obstruct any view of someone in them from the tables used for studying. Toph followed closely behind and pointed where she could sense Twinkletoes and On Ji, a few tables away from the front.

"That wasn't very stealthly Katara." Toph noted once they had reached their destination.

"Did anyone notice us or talk to us." Katara knew that stealth wasn't just not being seen.

Well no but..." Toph tried to argue before being cut off by Sugar Queen.

"We didn't look suspicious, we looked like we were looking for something and knew where it was. It wasn't strange and no one questioned it." Katara explained calmly to Toph. "Now can you sense where they are?"

"I can't see On Ji, only Twinkletoes" Toph said, worried because she had been there a minute ago.

"Her feet are off the ground and she's sitting in her seat, so you won't be able to sense her. But she is close to Aang, very close" said Katara, hoping her friend wouldn't do anything rash. Toph wasn't one to sit by when events were occurring near her.

"So, Aang, do you have any plans this weekend?" On Ji asked. She already knew that his friends were busy, as they did so love to talk about their lives when they got together for lunch. She had been waiting for a time like this, when everyone was busy except for each other.

"No, I don't. I was just going to spend time with my dad" Aang said, clearly oblivious to the direction this conversation was going to take.

"Did you want to do something together? Maybe go to the movies?" On Ji asked, deciding to make her move now, and knowing that the blind girl was starting to have feelings for him, if the stories of their campout were anything to go by.

"Why is Twinkletoes so oblivious? How can he not see that shes asking him out?" Toph was almost ready to burst out of the hiding spot and call On Ji out of her bullshit. She knew that it was in reaction to the campout that they had since Sugar Queen and Hothead wouldn't shut up about her snuggling with Twinkletoes.

"Aang's always been like that. I guess some guys are just like that." Katara placed her hand on Toph's shoulder and tried to stop her from bursting out and then trying to explain why they were spying on them.

"Sure, we can go together. It will be fun to spend time with a friend this weekend" Aang said, wondering what movie they should see. "What movie would you like to go see?"

"I was hoping we might go as more than friends" On Ji said with an innocent smile, watching Aang finally clue in to what she was saying. Just before he spoke, though, she quickly leaned forward and kissed him, before whispering in his ear. "I really like you Aang."

Toph went cold with fear, feeling the spike in Sugar Queen's heartbeat and sensing Twinkletoe's heart beat also spike. "She asked, didn't she?" Toph said sadly.

"She did more than that" Katara said, embracing her friend. She could feel Toph's tears on her shoulder and felt her heart break. She had never seen Toph cry before.

* * *

**Don't cry Toph...no Toph should cry for things are going to be tough on her for many chapters. Well it seem On Ji did what we all knew she was going to do. At least she isn't psychotic or crazy. Also, thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. More is always nice and pm are also welcome. If you like the story I would love to hear it of you you dislike it tell me why.**


	11. Chapter 10: The Puppet Master

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Warhammer 40k. Good morning readers, well morning for anyways. Its midnight where I am so I figured I might as well upload a chapter since I can't sleep.**

* * *

_Sunday September 15th 2020_

Aang was nervous to be going out with On Ji. He had been surprised when On Ji had kissed him, but far from upset. It was not his first kiss, but it was his first surprise kiss and he was still thinking about it. He hadn't expected it, and he was usually pretty good at picking up on these kinds of things. On Ji's feelings for him really had come out of nowhere, but he was happy the more he thought about the kiss. She was soft and cool, and after the kiss she had got close and leaned on him. He was happy about the upcoming date and he was hoping that she was as well. He just hoped that he wasn't moving too fast for her, but he would just have to wait and see.

On Ji looked down at what she was wearing and smiled. It was going to be perfect and she knew she was going to get what she wanted. Aang was going to absolutely go crazy over her, and by the end of the weekend they would be dating. He was so painfully oblivious, but his looks made up for it and the fact that he was highly sought after was another bonus. She had heard of him before school started as some famous track star that still was undefeated and she was highly interested in him. Someone who was well known was new and she was interested in what would happen. She had thought of candidates but Aang had outclassed them all. Only Zuko was hotter, but even the blind one could see he was crazy about Katara. She hoped Aang would be that crazy about her, and after what she had planned for tonight there was no doubt in her mind. It made her even happier to know that the blind girl would get hurt by the loss of her precious friend and the boy she had a crush on; hopefully the other two would also leave with her after they started dating so that she could have Aang all to herself and enjoy her little game, but that was probably not going to happen. When it came to friends they never did leave when she wanted them to.

They got to the movie theatre just in time, but she wasn't worried. She had chosen a movie that was going to be empty, and one that she had already seen so she could focus all her attention on Aang. As she had hoped the theatre was empty and they could choose wherever they wanted. They sat in the middle of the theatre, and she quickly wrapped her arm around his while pressing her thigh against his. She saw him blush and she smiled and leaned towards him, showing off her cleavage. She turned and could see him start to bulge in his pants, happy that he was so easy to please. She wrapped her arms around his and rested her head on his shoulders and enjoyed just how easy he was to control.

He couldn't believe it. She was closer to him than any girl had gotten, and she was basically dry humping him at this point. He had to focus to stop himself from looking at her cleavage but it was far too difficult. He was happy, embarrassed and somewhat confused at how quickly she was moving, but she seemed to want more so he obliged, kissing her on the lips, and this time it lasted. His mind exploded at how excited he was. She was an excellent kisser…a very passionate kisser. He felt her tongue dart around his lips but he pretended to not notice it. What he did notice was her hand on his thigh. She pulled away and looked at him with large beautiful eyes full of wonder and passion. He asked the one and only thing on his mind, "Would you like to go out...as my girlfriend?"

She giggled, knowing it would give a surprised reaction. The reality was that this had been what she had expected an was pleased that her ability to control and manipulate people was still just as powerful as that last time. "Of course I will, Aang. I don't know any girl that would refuse." Men were so easy to fool... some flattery here, some giggling there, a few kisses, and they were butter in your hands. Aang was a nice guy, but nice guys were the easiest the fool and the best prizes, especially when they were good looking. She sat back and continued to give attention to her newest boyfriend and wondered what Hide would think of this one. She hoped he would be enough, because she grew tired of waiting. Eventually her plan would succeed and she would be finished waiting. Then Hide would come rescue her from her boredom and they could move on. She hated that Hide was forced to stay behind, but life was full of scarifies. The only really happy thought was that once she was finished with Aang and had used him like the pawn he was, the blind girl would suffer all the more at the loss of her precious crush.

* * *

**On Ji seems to be a little cruel. Follow me deeper down the rabbit hole and I'll show you what she is planning. Thank you to all my reviewers, I appreciate it more then you will know. Anonymous reviews are also welcome as are personal messages or inquires about the story. As too why I am uploading so many chapters, the truth is that more then half the story has been written and edited. So more reviews means more interest which means faster and more frequent uploads to appease the fans.**


	12. Chapter 11: The Deserter

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Warhammer 40k. That's right, another upload in the same day. Like I said, more reviews with each chapter means faster uploads and since I got a few reviews yesterday I want to fulfill my promise.**

* * *

_Wednesday September 25th, 2020_

Toph was furious, but not at Twinkletoes; he was too much of an airhead to see through On Ji's lies, and he couldn't see she was clearly using him. On Ji was forcing him to be her trained monkey, giving him all the attention while keeping him all to herself. It had been over a week since Twinkletoes and the bitch had started dating and since then Toph had refused to talk to Twinkletoes. She wasn't going to give On Ji the satisfaction of seeing her so upset when talking to him.

"Hi Toph, we need to talk" Katara said sadly, upset to see her once strong friend become bitter and alone without Aang. She wasn't upset with Aang or On Ji, they were both able to date whoever they wanted. That wasn't to say she was completely happy with Aang.

"No we don't. I can't stand Twinkletoes anymore! All he ever does is spend time with On Ji or talk about how amazing On Ji is. I wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't already sleeping with him!" Toph said furiously.

"Toph, that isn't fair to Aang. He can't help how he feels. And he's not incapable of controlling his hormones, besides if he had, I'm sure he would have told someone in our group….probably Zuko, and Zuko would tell me." Katara hoped her friend would calm down, despite herself being a little annoyed at how obsessive Aang was starting to become about spending time with On Ji.

"Enough, Sugar Queen. You and Hothead might be able to stand it, but I can't! I'm through with him!" Toph would have cried if she hadn't felt the hate in her heart.

Toph….you can't cut Aang out of your life. You're best friends." Katara wanted to hug her friend, scared at how quickly things were changing and their family was falling apart.

"He's already cut us out of his life. How often do we see him now? He's gone away again!" She wanted to cry, but the hatred that she felt towards On Ji for stealing her best friend and the man she cared for the most rendered her tearless. How she hated her stupid emotions for Twinkletoes.

"Talk to him, and tell him how you feel. Tell him how much you miss him. He'll listen to reason. He has to" Katara said hopefully.

"Katara, I can't. I..." And with that Toph walked away, doing something she told herself she wouldn't do again. She heard Sugar Queen call out her name, but refused to turn as she tried to figure out how to show Aang how much she missed him and how much she needed him in her life.

Katara walked back to where she and Zuko had spent most of their lunches now, and waved when she saw him waiting there for her. She was glad to see him, and she knew he was glad to see her. She laid down next him and laid there in the sun, enjoying the warmth it offered. "Do you think Aang will come back to us, because Toph is going crazy without him?"

"He will. Aang is just overwhelmed by passion, but after a week or two and the rush is over, they will grow tired of each other." Zuko said, once again realizing that Uncle was influencing his advice more and more often. He didn't like to admit it, but he did miss Aang and the energy he brought to their group. Katara was having trouble as well, her motherly nature going crazy over the pain that Toph was feeling. She was a caring person, a person who deserved someone just as good, someone who didn't have a legacy of insanity.

"Zuko, why did you say sorry after you kissed me?" Katara asked the question that had been on her mind since he kissed her, and she was sorry that he hadn't continued.

"In all honesty, Katara, it's because I believed I don't deserve someone like you and you certainly deservde better than me." Zuko said, before he really thought it over, afraid she would be upset with his bluntness.

"Zuko, you're brave, loyal, a hard-worker, a brilliant person who had to work for everything you've accomplished, and you're passionate about what you believe in. You are not your father and your Uncle has taught you well." She knew from previous talks to him that what he feared most was becoming like his father. He was afraid of the anger he once had in his heart, which was overwhelming him in the first two years of high school, despite his uncle's best attempts to tutor him on keeping a level head. It was only after Katara had befriended him and was there to calm him down had he finally released his anger. It took time, but it worked and he now was a completely different person, the person he was meant to be, not a man shaped by a monster.

"Katara….."Zuko started to say before Katara decided to end their silly charade and express their feelings and kissed him. She felt again the warmth spread throughout her body as she clung to him, not wanting to let go. She realized that she had always wanted to be with him, and with his passionate return of her first kiss he clearly wanted to be with her as well.

"Katara, I really care about you, and I want to be with you. Would you like to date me?" Zuko asked, nervous about the answer despite just kissing her.

Instead of saying something and sounding clichéd or girly or something to else to ruin the moment, she kissed him and pushed him down onto the ground, got on top of him and continued to kiss him until she whispered into his ear one sentence that she hoped would convey all her feelings without sounding silly "For as long as possible."

* * *

**Well its finally happened. To those of you that support Zutara, your welcome. To those that support Taang...your going to have to wait a bit but patience is a virtue. Poor Toph, she's lost a lot but it's only just begun. Wait till you find out more about On Ji. And when Toph uses Aang's actual name its pretty serious. More reviews means faster uploads and since I'm sitting on well over 30 more chapters that are just waiting to be uploaded I can upload as fast as I want.**


	13. Chapter 12 Cave of Two Lovers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Aribender or Warhammer 40k. Another midnight releases for my fans as a treat for breaking 1,000 views. I am pleased that so many people are reading what I've written and I only hope you are enjoying it. This is a Zutara centric chapter and features an attempt to have some fun. **

* * *

_Wednesday October 2nd, 2020_

Zuko had never been happier, and considering his normally pessimistic outlook on life, that was a major improvement. After finally telling Katara how he felt, although the telling had been through a passionate kiss that she had started, they had decided to just see what happened if they did what they normally did but could actually act on their impulses. Toph had taken the news well, considering how often she commented on how much she hated being a third wheel. It helped that they decided to be modest when she was around in order to make sure she did not do to them what she had done to Aang. The worst part, though, had to be how all of a sudden girls kept flirting with him now that he was dating Katara, and the guys that normally flirted with Katara kept on trying to get her to dump him and go out with them. It seemed strange that people ignored you until you were unavailable, but life is full of many mysteries. He had been worried at first, but after the third pass on her had ended with the guy being pushed into the school pool by Katara herself, he knew she was committed to being with him. He didn't know if she worried about him but after making an announcement in the middle of the cafeteria that he was with Katara and that it was not going to change it had gotten much better.

Katara was ecstatic, and not just because of the upcoming swim meet, but because of how great dating Zuko was. It was annoying at first to see him being pestered by girls, but after he told them quite clearly that he was very happy with her, she knew he was in this for the long haul. There was still one girl, whose name was Jin, that refused to back down, but she was fighting a battle that Katara had already won, and Zuko refused her every time she asked. The only downer was Toph. While was happy for them both for finally admitting their feelings for each other, she was forced to be the only single person in their group. That was tough on her, especially considering one of the people in the relationships had waged a one woman war on Toph. On Ji seemed to know just how much it bothered Toph that she was dating Aang, and made sure that whenever Toph and Aang had a class she would meet him right after and do very public displays of affection, usually making out, which Toph was forced to move past on her way to another class or lunch.

"Lady Katara, may I take you for lunch?" Zuko asked formally, holding out his hand for her to grab, calling her a formal title as part of a running joke that he was too formal sometimes when on their dates. She had told him to relax and treat her like a girlfriend and not a queen. He decided to call her Miss or Lady Katara in order to keep some formality, and she hated to admit she enjoyed being treated like a princess by him.

"Of course you may, my handsome prince" she replied, like she always did, and they walked to their spot under the willow tree. They both laughed at how silly they acted when around each other but it just seemed natural. Nothing could shatter their perfect world together where all the problems of life vanished. It seemed so romantic every time they went there for lunch, which was almost every day. She had at first asked Toph to join them, but Toph had declined. Instead she went somewhere mysterious, and she never told Katara where she went. She still worried about Toph, but the worry always vanished whenever she and Zuko spent time under the willow.

She lay in his arms as she usually did, feeling his warm body through his clothes, and her comfort was complete. "Zuko, Sokka is coming back to town for the long weekend. Would you like to join our family for dinner?" She worried that he would say no, and she felt him tense when she asked, but she had learned since dating him that he would always surprise her.

"I would love to. I think it's time I talked to your father about dating you….hopefully he doesn't send me to a federal prison." he said, half joking, but worried Hakoda would try to stop him being with Katara. If Hakoda wanted he could probably put Zuko in jail. A former General had friends in high places. He cared for Katara a great deal, but he knew how protective a father was over his daughter... well, a good father anyway... not like Ozai.

"Zuko, my father will be happy. He already knows we're dating and he wasn't surprised, but seemed happy that I was dating such a nice, respectable man." Katara said, happy that she wasn't lying. She knew her dad would give Zuko a harder time now that they were dating, and he had been worried when they first had been friends after hearing what Zuko's father had done. However, seeing how much Zuko had grown once she had befriended him, he had started to warm up to Zuko. It had helped when Aang and Toph had become close friends and the three of them really cemented Zuko's positive growth.

Toph hid in the one place she knew no one would think to look for her... the library. She found the quiet, empty place comforting, it reminded her of how she felt all the time. She went to her corner, behind the shelves, where few people went and she could be alone to think. The great thing about the school librabry was that it was massive thanks to the funding a private school gets. She had long ago given up the wish of being able to read a book, but she wondered what books were located where she hid and if they could offer any advice on how to deal with what she felt. Her family was useless, for while accepting that she could do a lot for herself, still babied her on many issues. Katara was a good option, but she was too idealistic to offer any real advice. What she really needed was advice from someone who thought logically. Someone who listened and would listen to her without assuming anything, and someone who saw the many possibilities of life. She knew of two people and they both were closer than she could have hoped for.

* * *

**Hmmm, Jin might not seem important now but wait till later on. She d****oes some pretty important plot moving later. Also, Sokka and Suki are going to be revealed. Are you guys ready for just how smart Sokka is cus he's been a pain to write. And I wonder who Toph is going to visit, you'll just have to wait and see. To those that have followed and favorited ****thank you as well. I would like to see more reviews before I upload my next chapter but perhaps thats a little too crazy.**


	14. Chapter 13: The Crossroads of Destiny

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender of Warhammer 40k. Hopefully you guys like this chapter. It had rewritten it many times before sending it to my editor. I still find it lacking but we'll see what you think.**

* * *

_Saturday October 12th, 2020_

"Hello, Zuko. It's good that you were able to come" Hakoda said with a smile, opening up the door for Zuko and allowing him to be greeted with a hug by Katara. He was surprised at how well he was accepting of the fact someone was dating his daughter, but Katara was a responsible adult and he trusted her judgement. Though he wouldn't admit it, he liked Zuko a lot and knew he had grown considerably in the few years he had known the boy.

"Zuko" Sokka said with a serious note in his voice, nodding his head towards Zuko as he entered. He stared Zuko down and slowly stood up and walked towards him. He looked towards Suki before smiling and shaking Zuko's hand in welcome. "Glad you were able to make it. This is Suki."

"Pleased to meet you, Suki" Zuko said, as he shook Suki's hand and noticed how strong the grip was behind them... a grip of a warrior. He noticed how she moved, how she walked and how she reacted. Everything seemed controlled and measured.

"Likewise. Katara has told me much about you, especially how good of a kisser you are." Suki said with a smile, remembering how often Katara had asked her for advice regarding Zuko. She wanted to see how Zuko would react and she wasn't disappointed by his blush of embarrassment.

"Suki, that was our little secret" Katara said, smiling as she playfully bumped into Suki and wrapped her arm around Zuko. She might have been worried about her father being upset at learning that Zuko had kissed her, but the laugh she heard from him meant he seemed to quite happy with how well everyone was getting along.

After discussing classes and how they were all enjoying the way school was going, dinner was ready. They all took their seats at the dinner table as Katara brought in the dinner she had prepared. She had spent most of the afternoon with Suki preparing a fantastic meal for them all. This was the first time Zuko was going to having dinner with her family as her boyfriend, and she aimed to impress. During dinner the talk was mostly polite conversation, and after dessert they all sat down in the living room to relax after such a large dinner. Zuko was feeling more and more comfortable as both Hakoda and Sokka seemed to accept that Zuko was dating Katara. He had been worried at first because he knew how most fathers responded to someone dating their daughters, but Hakoda seemed to be the exception.

"So, Zuko, any plans for what you want to do after school?" Hakoda asked, knowing that Zuko was very smart and studied often with Katara, who planned on going into business.

"I would either like to go into politics, law or maybe psychology." Zuko had thought hard on what he wanted to do, and while he was still unsure, he knew that one of these three areas was where his future lay.

"I think you would make a good politician or lawyer. You have a noble sense of justice and have seen true madness. You would be able to put a stop to it." Hakoda said kindly, knowing that Zuko had suffered much at the hands of Ozai. As a lawyer he could help those suffering, and as a politician he could help shape laws to prevent it from happening to others.

"Thank you, I have much to think about before the year is over." Zuko said, although he knew he wanted to see Katara as often as possible. "I'm not even sure where I want to go to school."

"I'm not sure either, and we have to apply early in the second semester" Katara said in agreement, wondering how difficult it would be without seeing Zuko every day. If they went to different universities then they would only see each other at most a couple times a month.

"Ba Sing Se University is very well known and offers many programs." Sokka said, knowing how most of the programs were mostly based around the sciences.

"No, I was thinking about perhaps The University of Omashu or maybe Republic City University." Katara knew that both were fantastic universities that offered some great programs, but choosing the right one was tough.

"Republic City has an excellent law program, Zuko" Hakoda said, knowing that Katara and Zuko would find a way to be together. However, it didn't hurt to give them that little extra nudge in the right direction. He trusted his daughter to make wise decisions and he knew Zuko would always put Katara first.

"Republic City has a great business program as well. I think I plan on applying there as my number one choice" Katara said happily, hoping Zuko would want to go there as well.

"It makes sense for me to go there as well, as I can pursue what I want with the best chances." Zuko meant his possible career, but he also meant Katara, for he was crazy about her and the thought of not seeing her often was troubling.

"It seems we all get to be with the ones we want" Suki said, giving Sokka a seductive look that always made him go crazy. Despite herself, she enjoyed being able to watch him squirm but force himself to not reach out for her. He did have immense self-control. He was a good man and she couldn't ask for a smarter boyfriend or a nicer one, but he was so easy to drive crazy and he knew it.

"Get a room guys….and not here either" Katara said, trying not to gag at the look in Sokka's eyes as he looked toward Suki.

Suki just gave Katara a grin, indicating that she was sorry for being so forward publicly. But after three years with Sokka she could firmly say that she loved him a great deal and she knew that he loved her, and old habits never really leave.

"It's getting late. I should head home before Uncle calls here in worry" Zuko said with a laugh, knowing how Uncle could be sometimes.

They all said their goodbyes, with the exception of Katara ,who walked outside with Zuko. After a few moments waiting by his car, they embraced each other and just hugged, finding comfort in each other's arms.

"Katara" Zuko started to say, unsure of what to say next. "I…I'm really glad I met you." He felt silly for saying the obvious, but no matter how many times he told himself otherwise, he would never have been able to control his temper without her.

"I know, and I'm glad I met you. I'm glad you kissed me at the beach, and I'm especially glad we started dating" Katara said, noting how strong her feelings for Zuko were.

"I'll see you tomorrow" He said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek and turning to go before Katara grabbed him.

"Kiss me, you fool" she said, knowing that he wanted to be modest at her house, but she wanted Zuko to kiss her like he meant it. She wasn't disappointed as he gave her a long, passionate kiss. She felt her stomach flutter and her heart stop as all the passion between them was released in one titanic moment. He pulled away and she instantly felt longing return as her body still was recoiling from the kiss. He smiled as she stroked his face, kissed him one last time and let him go. He walked to his car before getting in and driving away. She was glad he had come for dinner and was glad there was a good chance they would be going to the same university. She walked back to her house and opened the door. She noticed Suki waiting by the staircase.

"He seems nice." Suki said with a smile.

"Just nice?" Katara asked with a smile as she sat down beside Suki.

"What's there to say. You two are perfect for each other." Suki got up and went to go find Sokka. "Just remember that it's not always fun."

"So far we seem fine. One day at a time." Katara replied.

"Were it so easy." Suki said mysteriously before leaving Katara behind.

* * *

**Reviews will be most appreciated. Letting me know what you think is a great motivator to upload. Next chapter as more of Aang and On Ji and you find out more about her plan.**


	15. Chapter 14: Nightmares and Daydreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Warhammer 40k. Prepare to find out who is mastermind behind On Ji and her plans.**

* * *

_Thursday October 18th, 2020_

"Baby, what are we doing this weekend?" On Ji asked, happy that her plan was already moving forward faster than she had hoped. They were outside under a tree lying together. It was romantic and she found it a great way to get Aang to do what she wanted. News had spread throughout the school that the track star was dating a new girl and she knew it was only time before news made it along her network to Ba Sing Se. The only other news was that the two most desirable people in the school were also dating, and she was annoyed that Katara and Zuko had decided now to make their move. At least word had spread enough that her allies in other high schools had heard about how one of the star athletes was dating her. Obviously she wasn't important compared to Aang reputation wise, but she had made sure that anyone who knew her would realize she was the one dating him. She just had to wait and eventually he would arrive.

"I was hoping that we could do something really fun together. There's something that I want you to experience" he said, hoping she would agree to his somewhat crazy idea.

"And what would that be?" On Ji asked with an innocent smile, her mind racing on about what he might be suggesting, and decided to steer him towards a certain one she wanted, if only for word to spread. She wrapped her legs around his waist and started to kiss his neck.

Aang's mind had exploded, as it often did when On Ji did something like this. She was such a physical person when showing affection, not that he was upset with her about it. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go skydiving or hand gliding with me?"

On Ji was surprised, which bugged her because she assumed to always be in control of her pawns. She wanted to keep Aang on a tight leash, but at the same time if she held him back too much he would probably be unhappy and leave. That would ruin her plan. "I don't know if I'm brave enough yet. It seems so scary." Putting on the innocent scared girl act which always worked on men, she could see that he was disappointed, but understood her decision.

"I totally understand. It can be really scary to think about being so high in the air. If you're uncomfortable with the idea then I won't force you to go" Aang said with a smile, knowing that he was doing the right thing for not forcing his girlfriend to feel uncomfortable.

On Ji simply smiled and continued to kiss Aang's neck, annoyed for the hundredth time at how much of an airhead he was. Any other guy would be all over her as their lust overpowered their modesty, but Aang seemed to have no lust. No matter how hard she tried, all they ever did was make out. Now for someone who prided herself on being able to manipulate anyone, this was frustrating. But she knew if she pushed too far too fast, Aang would get scared and turn her down and probably leave. "I guess we could spend the weekend at my house. My parents are going to be away." She hoped he would assume that she just wanted him to come over for a few hours or for an evening, since he wouldn't be smart enough to get her obvious hint.

"Sure, we could have a nice romantic dinner alone." He was happy to be finally going to On Ji's house. He could impress her with his cooking skills that had improved a lot under Katara's tutoring.

"That sounds great, and I can't wait for you to wow me." He got up, with her legs still around his waist, and carried her back to class. His strength always surprised her, and deep down she loved when he did this. It actually felt special.

Katara saw Aang and On Ji enter the cafeteria, On Ji still being carried in by Aang. She waved them over, hoping to actually talk to Aang after a week with almost no contact with him. He walked towards her with a giant silly smile on his face, while On Ji clearly was unhappy to be forced not be the centre of attention. "Hey guys, it seems like forever since we talked" Aang said, sad that it really did seem too long. "Where is Toph?"

"I don't know. She goes somewhere during all her free time, wanting to be alone. She misses you a lot" Katara said, seeing On Ji have a wicked smile on her face for only an instant. She could tell On Ji was happy with that news, and her distaste for the girl increased.

"She doesn't talk to me any more when I see her in class. She sits apart. I think she's mad at me, but I don't know why" Aang said, worried that he said something mean without thinking or maybe offended her.

"I don' think you had anything to do with it, Aang" Katara said as she glared at On Ji, knowing the source of the group's problems now.

"Aang, I'll see you in a bit. I want to have a little girl talk with Katara" On Ji said sweetly, giving Aang a long kiss before sending him away with a stupid grin on his face. After the café doors closed behind him, she turned towards Katara. "What is your problem? Are you upset at our happiness?" she asked bitterly, wanting to find an edge she could use to hurt this prissy perfectionist.

"Bitch…. my problem is you. You're a witch who seems to be trying to hurt Toph and Aang." Katara was furious at the mention that Katara was upset at Aang for finding someone, even if it wasn't Toph.

"Your concern for your friends is pathetic. I will make them suffer just to see what it does to you, and I will enjoy your pain. You cannot stop me. Aang is mine and I will use him as I see fit, and after that I will make sure the blind girl suffers with the knowledge of how broken Aang is. I'll let you in on a little secret. I have a plan, and when I succeed Aang will suffer such torment that both of you will have broken hearts over his loss. Jet will bring you all freedom." On Ji said all of this coldly, without emotion, and without regret. This foolish girl might be a year older, but she was like the rest of them, ruled by a naive sense of loyalty and fairness. When Jet got here he would exact revenge on all of them simply for annoying her.

* * *

**That's right, Jet is the mastermind behind On Ji. What is is they could possibly want. Not to worry though, the plan will be explained in chapter 16. The next chapter however has Toph as the focus and we finally get to meet a certain tea loving person. **


	16. Chapter 15: Bitter Work

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Warhammer 40k. This is the chapter where Toph gets her butt into action. A thank you to my readers, I am getting more support for the story that I could have hoped for. Thank you for the continued support and I hope you enjoy reading more.**

* * *

_Sunday October 20th, 2020_

Toph was nervous, afraid that she wouldn't get the advice she needed. But she trusted that her friends wouldn't let her down in this. If anyone could help her it would be them.

"Hello, Miss Toph. It's been a while. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Iroh asked with a smile, glad to see Zuko's friend.

"I need your advice. I'm not sure what to do" Toph said, uncomfortable with having to admit that she needed help, even to a trusted friend like Iroh.

"Of course, Miss Toph, come in, come in. Would you like some tea?" Iroh asked, already knowing the answer.

"You know I would. No one makes tea like you" Toph said with a laugh, growing more and more comfortable with her friend whom she had relied on in the past for advice and knowledge. She had first meet Iroh a few months after Zuko was accepted into their group and she found the perfect person to ask for advice. He was wise, kind, and always willing to help.

"Now, while we wait for the tea to brew, would you care to explain what is on your mind?" Iroh asked calmly, knowing that he had to wait for her to tell and not speculate. He could only ask her to begin.

"It's Twinkletoes and his girlfriend. They are driving me crazy" Toph started; worried she couldn't explain how she needed help. "I'm worried she wants to take him away from all of us, and that she is using Twinkletoes. He never is around; he's deserted us for her."

"Are you sure about this? How can you tell?" Iroh asked, not because he disagreed with her, but to help her to understand what she said.

"Well, the fact that he is never around was a big clue" she said sarcastically,

"I meant how do you know that she is using him?" Iroh asked calmly.

"I just know. She never seems to let him out of her sight, they spend all their time together, and as soon as class is done she is always waiting for him outside his classes. She just seems to want to control everything about him" Toph said, trying to not sound crazy while explaining how she just feels dread when she thinks about Twinkletoes and On Ji. "I just know, ok?"

"Toph, are you sure you are not just sad at missing your best friend?" Iroh asked, not dismissing her but wanting to know how she truly felt to judge the entire situation.

"Of course I miss him! Why doesn't anyone understand me?" Toph said, getting up to leave.

"Please sit down Miss Toph. I think you'll need to hear this." Iroh said, waiting for her to sit down and take a sip of her tea. "Life is like a dark tunnel. You may not yet see the light at the end of the tunnel, but if you keep moving you will come to a better place."

"I know, I'm just worried about losing him….I really care about him" Toph said quietly, trying to understand the meaning of what Iroh had said.

"You must never give in to despair. Allow yourself to go down that road, and you surrender to your lowest instincts. In the darkest times, hope is something you give yourself. That is the meaning of inner strength. And we both know that you are a strong person, Toph" Iroh said, hoping that he was helping and not confusing her.

Toph smiled, understanding what he meant and what she should do. She was still going to meet Hakoda, but she wasn't as scared about what to do. "Thank you for the help. I now know I need to talk to Aang."

"While it is important to always believe in oneself, a little help from others can be a great blessing " Iroh said, glad that he could help his friend, just as she had once helped him with his nephew.

Toph finished her tea, and after saying goodbye and thank you, left towards Katara's house. She hoped to find Hakoda for some less cryptic advice, and perhaps see Katara as well.

"Hey Toph, looking for me?" Katara asked, seeing Toph walk towards her house.

"You and your father. I wanted to talk to you both about Twinkletoes" Toph said in reply.

"My father? And I wanted to talk you about Aang as well." Katara said, confused about why Toph wanted to talk to her dad. Sure, he was a really smart guy, but he wasn't the best for advice.

Toph walked through the door, and Katara called her dad down. "Toph wants to talk to you."

"Hello Toph, Katara. About what Toph?" Hakoda asked, giving his daughter a hug.

"Well, it's about Twinkletoes and I was hoping..." Toph started to ask before Hakoda cut her off.

"Katara, could you give Toph and I a little time alone to talk?" Hakoda wanted Toph to feel comfortable about a topic she was obviously nervous about.

Katara hesitated, worried about her friend, but understanding that her dad would trust her to understand. "Of course. Call me back when you're done." She went upstairs to start studying.

"Now Toph, I heard you aren't talking to Aang. A few weeks ago you guys seemed thick as thieves" Hakoda said, wondering what could have happened, other than Aang dating someone. It seemed more than just simple jealously.

"Well I am just worried about him. He doesn't understand how bad she is for him. He's never around anymore and….." Toph said, before once again being cut off by Hakoda, which would have annoyed her if he hadn't said what she was thinking.

"You care about him, don't you? You wanted to be more than just best friends" Hakoda said, knowing he was right when she saw how she reacted.

"Yes" Toph said, lowering her gaze.

"I want to tell you something that I regret every day of my life. I wasn't there when Kya died. I was off fighting for a cause I never cared about. I wasn't able to tell her how much I loved her and how much I would miss her. Don't live your life with regrets for not being there, for not being with the person that makes you happier than anything else. It hurts more than anything else in this world." Hakoda was saddened by the thought of his wife, and her death that he could have prevented had he been there. He had left the army after that, and refused to fight on the front lines no matter how much the army asked.

"I'm sorry…and thank you" Toph said, convinced that she needed to talk to Aang.

"Katara, we are all done talking, so you may come down here now" Hakoda called, clearing his face of emotion so as not to worry his daughter.

"Toph, we need to talk about On Ji….she's planning something and it involves Aang getting hurt. I confronted her yesterday after Aang expressed concern over why you had stopped talking to him….she sent him away and warned me to not try and stop her….I'm worried something terrible is going to happen. We need to break Aang and her up and get her away from him." Katara said all this quickly, knowing that both Toph and her father would believe her.

"How will he hurt Aang?" Hakoda asked quickly, sensing the panic in his daughter's voice.

"Doesn't matter. I'm going to see Aang now" Toph said, noting her lack of using her nickname for him. She started to get up, before Sugar Queen pulled her back down.

"What is it, dad?" Katara asked, seeing her father going for his computer.

"Did she mention anyone?" Hakoda asked, worried that this girl might be working for a gang.

"I think she mentioned someone name Jet. I'm not quite sure, but I think that was it" Katara said, hoping she was remembering the name correctly.

"I'm going to search the name in a federal database and see what shows up...not a word of this to anyone, the both of you must promise me that." Hakoda knew he was being a little too worried about it, but he was given access to federal criminal databases on trust and he wanted to honour that trust. "Jet, he is a 26 year old male, leader of a revolutionary group called the Freedom Fighters…"

"On Ji said something about Jet setting us free" Katara quickly blurted out.

"He's also been convicted of selling drugs and weapons when he was younger, but no murder charges for him or his group. They either do not kill, or they don't leave personal messages to warn others about their cause. We can assume then that he isn't interested in pushing out other groups but is instead waiting. They are apparently based in Ba Sing Se, but it seems they are spreading from city to city and growing in power and reputation. People that claim to be a part of the group are becoming more and more frequent, but it seems there is very little actual intel on the group itself. It is believed that Jet never started the group, but inherited it from the previous leader" Hakoda said, scanning what the page said quickly and growing more worried the more he read. "It seems Jet has chosen our city as his next recruitment area."

"On Ji is going to kill Aang. She is insane and just enjoys the pleasure of the kill. He is going to die!" Toph said with conviction.

"Why Aang though? I doesn't make sense. He hasn't done anything to deserve this. He couldn't hurt a fly." Katara was still trying to wrap her head around the thought that a school girl would want to kill her boyfriend for no other reason to enjoy the power.

"Katara, he doesn't need to do anything. Perhaps she is simply a psychopath or insane. What matters now is that we try to figure out as much as we can." Hakoda said, starting to worry about what was going to happen when Jet made his appearance. Was On Ji going to kill Aang before or after he made his move."I do agree with you that it does seem quite far-fetched that she simply enjoys killing people. She isn't even twenty yet, but that hasn't stopped many other murders before. We need proof is we are going to act."

"Not needed, Sugar Queen, we need to go save Aang from that bitch. I'm going to convince him how crazy she is and your going to help me." Toph said, pulling Katara up and wondering how the hell she was going to break On Ji's spell on Twinkletoes.

"Semi-formal, we're going to show Aang who she really is, and show him a side of you he has never seen" Katara said, looking forward to saving Aang from that witch. "We'll make a plan with Zuko and see if we can split them up long enough for you to try and convince him who she is. If not at least we might be able to get him to show his feelings for you and cause conflict."

"For Aang… anything" Toph said with a heavy heart, hoping that Aang could see how much danger he was in.

* * *

**Well now we know more about Jet, but we still don't know what they are planning. I hope you all like the quotes from Iroh that I used and a bit more back story about Hakoda and Kya. I wanted it to have some emotional weight, at least to Hakoda and his family. Hopefully Aang isn't going to die, but who knows. Thank you to the reviews and the reviewers.**


	17. Chapter 16: Into the Inferno

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Warhammer 40k. This is a deliciously evil chapter and I had far too much fun writing it. Prepare to watch as Aang is draw closer and closer into the spider's web.**

* * *

_Friday November 2nd, 2020_

On Ji opened a secure line for her video meeting with Jet. Jet was paranoid about being discovered too early and always insisted on using very secure lines of communication with encryption. The image of Jet appeared on her computer.

"Is everything in place there?" Jet asked, impatient that On Ji had gotten side-tracked with her pet project. He had a tight schedule and wanted everything to be in place by the time his ally could assume direct control of the Dai Li. What the fool didn't realize is that soon after he would be assuming direct control of the city and crush any resistance.

"Of course, it seems this city wants to be just as free from corruption and oppression as all the others. Hundreds have joined our cause, with many assuming that they will be paragons of society afterwards. That they will lead society to freedom and justice. I have them going about their lives while we find a suitable location to hold them. Some of our recruit have begun to question why you haven't shown up yet, but we let them know how busy our leader is" On Ji said, hoping to hear what she had been waiting for.

"Good, we'll set up a base of operations and move on to the next town. I'll be there once I'm done with my operations in Ba Sing Se, which could be another few months. I'll be sending Hide to oversee the final operations, and I've taken the liberty of telling him that you're cheating on him with some track star….he didn't take that very well. He'll be there in a week or two" Jet said, growing tired of a completed conversation and with On Ji. She got too much perverse joy from killing people, and she risked ruining his plan by drawing attention to herself. Why did everyone need to complicate his plans with their silly feelings?

"I was hoping for that. Serves him right for making me wait so long." On Ji remarked, happy at the thought that Hide would be here soon to finish off Aang. Aang was just a distraction, she had no motive to kill him other than to break him and enjoy watching it. Killing was one of the sweetest things in life and she wanted to enjoy it.

"Finish the task. That's all that matters" Jet said, finishing the conversation with her. Jet was tired. Despite his plans moving forward faster than he hoped, he still was far from his goal. On Ji was a useful agent, and with Hide as his bargaining chip to keep the girl in check, he knew that each city she visited would be under his control. But it still wasn't enough. His operations in Ba Sing Se were going too slowly, without enough territory gained. The lower ring of the city was mostly under his control, but beyond that was free from his influence. While he might not be a part of the drug underworld anymore, he still needed those that hated the oppressive government now. Perhaps it was time to make some calls to old contacts.

On Ji was excited; happy to have a little revenge on Hide before allowing him to come crawling back to her. Aang had played his part well and it had surprised her quickly she had gained a following of fools looking to be in the spotlight. They would be useful pawns when the time was right but for now she let them pester her. Hide would kill Aang, and then the school would be a prime recruitment area for the Freedom Fighters, one of the many cities they were setting up shop in. Despair and loss drove people to seek answers and she would have them. Jet seemed to have a plan, and as long as he paid well and gave her freedom with Hide, she could care less what got in the way. They were all pawns to be used for her survival and the survival of Hide. Nothing else mattered, not even Jet and his master plan for control.

She heard a knock on her door; Aang had arrived right on time. He was such an oblivious guy, and he was probably going to her ask her to the semi-formal. She would have to go to. Despite controlling him, she had to put with his stupid ideas of fun and romance, but once Hide came back to her she could enjoy seeing the sight of Aang broken. She had been called many things in her life, and the most common was vindictive. She had long ago realized that she enjoyed controlling people and tormenting people, and Aang was just the first of many guys she had tricked and then had Hide maliciously beat till they were broken both physically and psychologically. It helped that Hide was a very jealous person and she loved being like a spider, drawing those closer and closer into her web. She wasn't using Aang for anything other than her plaything.

When she opened her door she saw a giant bear with a giant note saying 'Will you go to semi-formal with me?' She wanted to laugh at how stupid it was, but instead screamed and hugged the bear. "I've always waited for a giant bear to ask me to a dance.." she replied, laughing like a silly girl to fool Aang, before moving past the bear and jumping onto Aang and kissing him. Sometimes she wondered why she hadn't gone into acting.

"Why am I always losing girls to giant bears?" Aang managed to ask before carrying On Ji through her door. Her parents went on a second honeymoon for the week and had left the house in her care, which seemed to be well placed since she hadn't had any parties. He placed her on the couch and brought the bear in; not wanting On Ji's present to be ruined. When he returned, she had left the couch and was nowhere to be found.

"I have a present for you. Find me," he heard her call from upstairs. He was wondering what it could be, but he hoped it wasn't what he was thinking. He walked slowly up the stairs, feeling nervous as this was the first time he had been in a girlfriend's bedroom. The door closed behind him and he was tackled onto the bed, lust taking over as On Ji began kissing him and his hands found her back.

"This is a nice present, but being attacked isn't all it's cracked up to be" he said with a laugh, watching her smile at his absurd comment. He felt his heart rate increase as she stood up and pulled her top off, revealing a black bra. Aang felt himself blush as she lowered herself onto him and kissed him. His hands traced along her spine, moving over her bra straps and onto her lower back. He accepted what was happening and was lying if he said he didn't want more. He felt a tug on his shirt and lifted his arms as On Ji pulled his shirt off and rubbed his chest with her hands while she returned to kissing him. "You never answered my question. Will you go with me to semi-formal?"

"Aang, I couldn't think of anything more I would rather do" On Ji replied seductively, enjoying watching Aang being one so easily appeased. With a few weeks to go before semi-formal, she hoped Aang would tell her that he loved her so she could break him on a deeper level.

* * *

**Mass effect 2 reference anyone (assuming direct control)? A bit shorter then the last chapter but this is from a few requests that I needed to explain On Ji's plan. Hope you love to hate her as much as I do, but she is one of the easiest characters to write for (not because I'm crazy, well I am but not that crazy). Toph is by far my favorite in this story, but perhaps that's because I know whats going to happen. Azula and co. are aso a blast to write for and should be introduced soon. Reviews will be most welcome as are pm or anonymous reviews. I want to hear what my readers think. **


	18. Chapter 17: The Old Masters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Warhammer 40k. Prepare to meet the council of exposition who serve as the main plot movers and explainers. A small mistake was made last chapter with the date, it should have been November 1st. Also, I have a new story up, Birth of a Legend. Its a sci-fi fantasy crossover with Avatar and Warhammer 40k. This has some elements, the other story is set in the far future.**

* * *

_Tuesday November 5th, 2020_

"Thank you all for coming under such short notice, but a problem has arrived once again and we are called to return balance" Iroh said, looking around the ornate table they all sat at and wondering how it had come to this. "Ba Sing Se is facing a problem; a revolutionary group leader called Jet is threatening to take complete control of the parts of the city. He is a radical that uses fear and propaganda to spread his anti-government message. A girl named On Ji arrived this year to Gaoling and began setting up indoctrination operations while also being a student at the local high school. One of my nephew's friends is dating this girl and I am worried his life is at stake. Reports indicate that previous boyfriends have died after she leaves the town. However, we suspect that another helps her kill the boys. Hakoda's contacts have confirmed this, and that the man suspected of this goes by the name of Hide. Apparently On Ji's boyfriend has a fierce temper and is trained in mixed martial arts, at least from what witnesses have told police."

"They are all in danger, but I wonder if this is Jet's will or the desires of a girl that has the tendency of a psychopath? Kyoshi, do you have any ideas?" Hakoda asked with concern, afraid that his children were in grave danger. He had seen the reports about On Ji and what he saw scared him. It wasn't anything conclusive but it was still scary.

"We should send out some of my Dai Li agents to protect all the children. I can have squads there as soon as possible. Hakoda do you think we need to protect Sokka?" Kyoshi wasn't one to fool around. If the children needed protecting then protect them she would.

"Not all, we know that Suki is more than capable of handling herself, and she can protect Sokka for now. Azula is with the Dai Li, so we need not worry about her" Iroh said calmly, knowing that the only one who might be in danger was Sokka, since he was Katara's brother.

"Of course she is, but I thought Hakoda would have wanted more protection for Sokka." Kyoshi had forgotten that Suki was dating Sokka.

"I'm worried about what Jet might do. He seems to have a plan and I worry about those in Ba Sing Se. There are riots in the streets claiming that we are too powerful, too aggressive and too corrupt to rule the people fairly. Despite what I have found since Katara brought them to my attention, little has changed." Hakoda was even happier that Sokka was dating Suki. "Someone is trying to slow us down.

"There are ministers that claim riots cannot be avoided. The people revolt in difficult times but we should continue to do as we have always done. It is difficult to get traction when the government is stuck in the old ways." Kyoshi wondered how she had not heard of Jet earlier. When she got back to the Dai LI headquarters she would find out why they were blind to what was occurring in Ba Sing Se. "I would also like to know why you wanted till now to tell me about Jet or On Ji. I could have done something about it."

"Without any actual proof; only speculation from others? That would result in more harm than good" Hakoda responded back, hating that they had all been caught off guard. "I don't think we should have high school students followed around by Dai Li."

"How else are we going to protect the children?" Kyoshi spat back, believing her way to be the best.

"They could be taught to defend themselves." Yangchen spoke up, having waited till the right moment to speak.

"Perhaps they need to be taught our ways. Roku, Yangchen, Kuruk and I could train each of them in our chosen style so that they can better defend themselves. What do you want to do about Sokka, Hakoda?" Kyoshi wasn't one to wait. She was leader of the Dai Li for a reason, and now was the time to act.

"Kuruk, can you train my daughter? Your style makes sense for her. As for Sokka, I want him protected while he continues his research. Suki has enough to worry about while they are working together. Perhaps by a few of your Dai Li agents would help, although I don't want them to disturb him." Hakoda wanted to protect his children. He didn't want to bury another family member.

"I can send one of my best, but she will need full access. She will have to add surveillance equipment to their apartment and the surrounding area. Sokka will never have any privacy after that but he will be safe from anything." Kyoshi knew that it was a small price to pay for safety, but it wasn't her child.

"I should ask Katara." Hakoda was deep in thought, trying to weigh the options.

"It's Azula. She'll pay Katara a visit while also visiting her brother." Kyoshi liked the idea of Azula protecting Sokka. She had heard what he was working on and it was important.

"I agree. Azula is the best to defend Sokka. Roku, can you train Zuko? He could use the discipline." Iroh also knew his niece was talented, but she had done a lot since he had last seen her if she was one of Kyoshi's best agents.

"Of course, Kyoshi, you should train Toph. You share some of her talents and you can increase them." Roku had heard of Toph's stubbornness; something she shared with Kyoshi.

"That leaves me with Aang. Fitting that someone trained in the ancient arts of the Air Temples should train one of the last descendants of the Temples." Yangchen had wanted to train Aang, as he was a good kid and would benefit from her style.

"It's settled then. Our plan is set and the children are protected. I will send the Dai Li after Jet in Ba Sing Se. Hopefully he will be brought to Justice quickly." Kyoshi got up, but Iroh held up his hand to stop her.

"The Order of the White Lotus is at a turning point and we can no longer maintain our secrecy if we want to protect the children and the city. You four will train them, but you will also be present as their guardians when they need you. You will know when to act, but doing so will reveal ourselves. The more we interfere, the more people will know of us. Perhaps it is time to stop hiding in the shadows and go out and protect the Kingdom as best we can. I will think on this issue." Iroh didn't know what to do, which was rare for him. He wanted to protect the city and the innocents, but if they did the Order would be under scrutiny, especially after the leadership is shown to have high level positions in government.

* * *

**This chapter feels messy to me, but I can't seem to make it better. I've also cleaned up some past chapters of sub-plots and extra fat. More information will be given for the White Lotus, especially Kyoshi. Please review. All reviews are welcome.**


	19. Chapter 18: The Revelation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last Airbender, Legend of Korra, or Warhammer 40k. The title is from the Legend of Korra. This is it, the chapter where On Ji makes her move, where we will meet Hide and where things will change for Aang and Toph. Hope you like the longer chapter as well.**

* * *

_Friday November 8th, 2020_

Toph hated how she looked, but it was all part of their plan to show Twinkletoes On Ji's true side, and to allow her to tell Twinkletoes how she felt. She worried they would fail and Twinkletoes would get hurt….so hurt that he might die, if what Sugar Queen said about what On Ji planned was true. It had to be true, and she was going to the girl in shining armour that saved his butt from danger...again. She tried to not think about how close Aang might be to death,but the truth was it scared her to the very core of her heart. She didn't know if they could ever get Twinkletoes away from On Ji long enough for Toph to tell Aang all that would happen, but hopefully her confession of her feelings and Katara's story about the danger he was in would be enough to at least make him be wary.

"Toph, you look beautiful." Katara said in awe, amazed at the complete change in how Toph looked with a dress. Toph had a natural beauty that few could match, but she hid it behind a tomboy attitude and appearance. Being blind, she didn't care about her appearance, and Katara accepted that about her friend. However the dress she wore was stunning. It was a forest green that was closely fitted to her torso but swept backwards near the hips and trailed behind her as she walked. It revealed her back and arms, but was attached to her neck from the front. It had a golden green band around her hip that accented everything perfectly.

"Sugar Queen, I know I'm supposed to look beautiful to get Twinkletoes to notice me." Toph said, annoyed that she had to pretend to be someone else when telling him how she felt.

"If you don't want to listen to the truth, then I'm sure when Aang reacts to you you'll know for sure." Katara said with confidence, and Toph could tell by her heart rate that she meant every word.

"Are you sure Hothead will be able to distract her long enough? I'm not sure that you two fighting and him talking to her about you will work." Toph said, wondering how anyone would believe that Hothead and Sugar Queen would fight in such a public place when they got along together so well.

"We've both planned it all out. We're going to say some very hurtful things to each other. Of course we both know that we're lying, but it should seem real to everyone else. I'm going to storm away and grab Aang while glaring at him, and he will walk toward On Ji to talk to her, which basically means he's going to insult me behind my back. She should happily join in on that. I'll walk towards you and let you and Aang have your moment." Katara said, content that their plan was the best that any of them had come up with, and that it gave them the best shot at getting Aang as far away from On Ji as possible.

Hakoda gave the three of them a drive to the centre where semi-formal was being held. It was at their school, Jasmine Dragon Private School. It was a majestic building that was incredibly futuristic and had all the best technology available to the public. Large classrooms that had swivel chairs, the best computers for the labs and a library that was larger than most public libraries. The halls were wide and always clean, lockers were large and had enough storage space for everything a student would need. The gym was a massive complex that could hold thousands if it needed to and most events were held there. Hakoda wished them a fun time and to be safe and to stay alert. They thought he was just being overprotective and that there was nothing to worry about. After handing in their tickets and walking into the hall, they were amazed at how majestic the hall looked with all the decorations.

Katara saw all the teachers around the edge of the gym, but also noticed four new adults that weren't teachers. She figured they were just parents that had volunteered to watch the event for safety reasons as hundreds had turned out for the event. What she didn't notice was how each was focused upon one of them, with the last on drifting over to where Aang was with On Ji.

Twinkletoes was already there with On Ji and a few of her friends from other classes. She, of course, wasn't their friend, but that detail escaped them as it did everyone else who assumed she was just a nice person. Toph could hear whispering when she walked in, but she could feel the heart rates of the men that seemed to be looking at her jumping when she walked by. She would thank Sugar Queen later for a job well done on making her look what she hoped was pretty. She sat down at a table and felt Sugar Queen and Hothead wander over to a few teachers to ask about assignments. She knew Sugar Queen was doing that to make it look like she was alone, and to wait to see if Twinkletoes would wander over or at least notice her alone. She was rewarded when Twinkletoes waved to Katara and Hothead, but she felt what seemed like panic in his heart rate and she felt his feet move until he appeared to face her. Then she felt his rate slow down. She was too far away to get a certain sense of what he was feeling; just that he seemed to be reacting to her presence. Sugar Queen had been waiting for that, and after moving towards the middle of the floor, starting getting mad at Hothead.

"Why are you always so unhappy and angry, Zuko? Katara shouted, knowing that this fake argument was still going to hurt. They had planned it all out, and were going to use Zuko's past reputation to help make it more believable. It helped that Zuko disliked these types of event anyways.

"I told you weeks ago I didn't want to waste my time here, and you still dragged me along!" Zuko shouted back, not needing to remember the lines they had practiced since they came naturally…all lies but still natural.

"At least I want to do something! If we did what you wanted all we would do is lie down and complain about school, about how unfair life is and about how much easier people have it!" Katara felt terrible having to lie like this about Zuko in front of people, but she could sense the whole room focus on them yelling at each other. However she couldn't say the truth without being embarrassed that they spent a lot of their time together making out.

After a few more insults thrown, they parted ways screaming at each other. And just as expected, Aang went towards Katara, who was heading towards him, grabbed his arm and walked away. In the meantime, Zuko walked towards On JI, who narrowed her eyes towards Katara until she noticed Zuko walking towards her.

"I guess there's nothing to say, is there?" On Ji asked, happy that Katara and Zuko were over. It was an unexpected, but welcome, turn of events. It seemed that this evening everyone was going to be hurt.

"She's unbearable, thinking that she's so much better than everyone else." Contempt dripped from each word he said. It was all lies of course but he knew that On Ji would believe him. Zuko could always draw from the well-spring of anger an hate that lay within him, and while he was scared of it, it had its uses.

"You deserve better, someone that understands you." On Ji said, looking forward to having a chance to trash the stupid bitch again. What she failed to notice was Katara bringing Aang towards Toph.

"I need to cool down and you two need to talk" Katara said, moving away and leaving Aang and Toph alone. She looked over to where Zuko and On Ji were talking. On Ji was moving closer and closer to Zuko, but she trusted her man.

"I've missed you a lot, Toph" Aang said after a few moments. "You look really pretty."

"I've missed you more than I ever want to again Aang" Toph said, using his actual name instead of his nickname. "Aang, this has been tough. You dating On Ji has been tough for all of us, but me especially. You're my best friend and all I ever felt were the two of you kissing and making out, and I couldn't take it more. I'm sorry for leaving, but Aang….I really care about you….I…..I'm sorry" Toph couldn't continue, the threat of crying too close. She hated how the stupid emotions could rise up whenever she felt her about losing Twinkletoes.

"Toph, I'm really sorry for making you uncomfortable, but I'm with On Ji and I'm happy with her. You'll always be my best friend, but we're dating and she's important to me" Aang said, sad that Toph was so distraught about him dating On Ji. If she had cared, she should have said something earlier.

"On Ji is using you. You're in danger, Aang." Toph was pleading now, afraid that Aang wouldn't listen to her and that all their work would be for nothing.

"We care about each other. You are just jealous that she is with me, aren't you?" Aang was growing tired of this talk. Clearly Toph was trying to steal him away from On JI. Well, he wasn't going to leave the most perfect girlfriend.

What they all failed to realize, except their protectors, was the arrival of a large male, tall and incredibly thin, but with muscles from working out and not just from being thin. On Ji saw him and smiled, for Hide had arrived on time. She finally noticed Aang sitting beside Toph and was annoyed at the realization that she had been distracted by Zuko, but it mattered not for the fun was about to begin. Hide walked over to her and as she nodded towards where Aang and Toph sat, he smiled. "It's been too long since we saw each other; never again." He gave her a kiss which she returned before he walked towards his target…and then the fire alarm went off, setting off the sprinklers. She was furious that a fire had stopped Hide, but once everyone was outside and the fire department left, the show could begin again. Everyone headed for the exits and she saw that Aang and Hide weren't near her. She knew that Hide wouldn't do anything drastic until after this little speed bump. On Ji tried to find Hide, but she couldn't see him. She began searching for him and saw that those that she had turned were on edge, trying to follow her. After a few minutes of searching she saw him walking towards Aang and grew worried. If he acted too soon before waiting till after the fire department and police left, she might never see him again if he was detained. He walked up to Aang and exchanged a few words, after which Aang glanced in her direction before she finally caught up to them.

"On Ji, is it true what he says?" Aang eyes showed anger and betrayal, knowing the answer before she answered. "He says that you're dating him and that I wasn't important. Tell me that he's lying….please."

"Yes, you fool, Hide is who I love." She loved the absolute despair in his face as the truth sank in. The entire relationship was a lie and Aang's heart was broken. She felt her entire being thrive off of his pain.

"Why?" Aang was only able to say that. His face contorted in pain and loss as he world was shattered around him.

"Because I can, because I enjoy control and because you helped me gain control over fools like yourself, so thank you for that, idiot." She relished in the malice of what she said to Aang.

"Now?" Hide asked.

"Now." She nodded and walked away, just far enough to not be implicated in what was about to occur. She needed to be able to move onto another city to begin anew, this time with Hide close by.

With a vicious punch she saw Hide's fist collide with Aang's face, which knocked him back a few yards, causing Katara to scream Aang's name. She heard Hide say "On Ji used you, and I want your last thought to be that crushing defeat and despair of being used like the tool you are. You will die unloved and alone." She had to admit that Hide had a flair for taunting.

Before Hide could kick Aang in the face, he was thrown aside by a large woman, one of the four adults that they had observed earlier. "Hide, I'm placing you under arrest for the attempted murder of Aang and for the suspected murder of four others." Kyoshi was angry that he had been allowed to even hit Aang, but it was agreed that the best chance to act would be after he threatened to kill Aang with verbal taunts. It was all the proof they would need to put them both away for many years. Kyoshi went for cuffs to restrain Hide, but several of the guests started swarming her and all she could see was On Ji lifting Hide up with help of another. Clearly these people were some of Jet's group members or those hoping to join that On Ji had brought in as an insurance plan in case something went wrong. Her anger rose as she saw them both get into a car that someone else was driving and drove off. She was unable to catch a glimpse of the license plate.

"We succeed in protecting the children, but failed in catching Hide" Roku said, after the members all vanished when she had arrested a few.

"Obviously, Roku, otherwise we wouldn't be standing here." Kyoshi was irritated. She should have posted guards to lie in wait, but she assumed she could control the situation herself.

"How is he doing, Yangchen?" Kuruk called as he walked over, after talking to some of the teachers to get their statements.

"Nothing too serious. A strong blow, but Aang here was able to lean far enough back that major damage was avoided" Yangchen said, glancing at her future student and wondering if her fighting style would suit the upcoming events.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Katara asked, arriving with both Zuko and Toph. Toph and Katara both gave Aang a hug, and Zuko gave him a smile.

"They are here to protect you and to train you" Hakoda said, arriving with Iroh after Roku told him what happened. "Aang, I'm glad to see you walking around."

"These four have been chosen to guide you and to teach you their chosen fighting styles in order for you to defend yourselves when needed" Iroh said with a firm voice. "Roku will train you, Zuko, while Kyoshi will teach Toph. Kuruk will teach Katara, and finally, Aang will be taught by Yangchen. Each of them holds important positions and their time is valuable, but they have offered to take the required time to teach you what you need to know."

"Are you worried about Hide and On Ji coming back?" Toph asked, looking over to Aang, and worried that the worst was yet to come.

"We are worried that Hide and On Ji are only the beginning, a part of a larger problem" Kyoshi said, once again wondering if Toph would be suitable as her student. "They were only here to set up operations for a revolutionary group called the Freedom Fighters. We don't know yet what they are planning, but it is big and very dangerous, which is why we are training you to defend yourselves. We don't expect anything other than for you to be able to protect yourselves when we aren't around."

"We will dedicate ourselves to learn as fast as we can" Aang said, and Katara, Zuko and Toph nodded in agreement, wondering if life would ever go back to being normal. At least the worst had passed. Trying to be beaten to death does seem like the hardest thing someone can through, and Aang had passed that hurdle early.

* * *

**Good thing the ****four previous avatars were there. Toph is my MVP for this story...so far. I feel like I relate to her, trying to catch the attention of someone you love, but they never realize how much you care for them. Oh well, unlike me, Toph gets the love of her life. The next chapter is where you get to meet them in greater detail, but Kyoshi is really the only one that becomes an important character. Please review, one person can't do it all. I really don't want to hold my story hostage for reviews, but I really would like to see a couple reviews per chapter. Thank you all for continuing to read the story, hope you enjoy what I have in store.**


	20. Chapter 19: Tales of Ba Sing Se

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or Warhammer 40k. Azula appears in chapter 21 for those that are wondering. She is vastly different from her character in Avatar but I tried to keep her bad-ass attitude and combat prowess. This chapter is split up into parts following each of the four main characters with a surprise reveal in the last part. The different fighting styles they learn are actually what they use in the t.v. show. Be warned, the last chapter is kinda violent, so if you want to avoid the violence just read part 5's title for what happens. Also, all the different Masters are exactly the same as they look in Avatar, just with a modern look (no face paint, furs or Airbender Tattoos)**

* * *

**Part 1: A Leaf in the Wind**

"Aang, are you ready to begin?" Yangchen asked, wondering if Aang could embrace all the aspects of Baguazhang. It was difficult to learn, but once mastered was incredibly powerful.

"Yes Sifu." Aang bowed, wondering what he would learn to do first; breaking boards, punching tress or maybe even learning how to do crazy Kung Fu moves of awesomeness.

"I want you to practice this move." Yangchen started to slowly walk around Aang in a circle with her arms raised in a defensive posture.

"Walking in a circle?" Aang asked with disappointment, wondering why they weren't practicing anything even resembling a fighting style. He was already wondering if Yangchen knew anything.

"Try to hit me, then." Yangchen knew how so many thought the movements of Baguazhang looked silly, but a master was untouchable in a fight and Yangchen had long ago become a master. As such, when Aang moved forward and threw a punch, she had easily avoided it and allowed Aang's momentum to unbalance him. She quickly finished him off with a jab. "This style uses circular movements with various stances that allow for flexibility, and once you have the flexibility you learn how to avoid attacks and how to strike at an angle the opponent is not expecting. If your opponent can never hit you, then you have mastered Baguazhang."

"I understand, Sifu, and I apologize for my disrespectful behaviour." Aang bowed, knowing how much he had to learn. Aang got into the stance that Yangchen had been in, and began to trace a circle around his Sifu.

After an hour of circling, Yangchen began to show Aang the different stances to enhance his flexibility. Yangchen was supremely flexible, despite being in her 50's, and Aang was impressed at her agility as well, being able to go through the stances almost too fast for his eye to catch. "Sifu, will I ever be able to move as quickly as you through the stances?" Aang was nervous as she pondered the question.

"You are a track and field athlete, am I correct?" Yangchen already knew the answer, but she wanted to know more from him.

"Yes, I compete in high jump and 200 metre dash" Aang said proudly, not because he was the best, but because he always tried his hardest and relished the amazing competition. He was the still the best but he worked hard for it.

"You will always be able to move faster than me. I am only a Minister in the government, and only learned Baguazhang to defend myself. It was required when I joined the Order of the White Lotus." Yangchen knew the next question, as it was one many within the order had asked whenever she was moved unnoticed around the nation.

"How does a politician end up being able to chaperone at a regular High school?" Aang was curious that no one seemed to recognize her.

"The White Lotus is a large organization, and Iroh asked us to help as a favour to him. He is leader of the White Lotus and commands much respect. He has advised leaders of the nation and holds much sway in Ba Sing Se. If we don't want to be found, we will not be found." Yangchen knew that she had revealed much about the White Lotus, but Aang had been chosen, as well as the others, to learn the secrets and possibly join the order.

"Now, Baguazhang relies on circular and spiral movements to avoid opponents. When you meet resistance you must be able to switch directions at a moment's notice. You must attack from a different angle; you must find the weak spot the enemy has overlooked and strike with force. This style is all about defense, but that doesn't mean offense is impossible, only useful when needed. Now show me what you have learned today." Yangchen knew Aang would internalize these teachings and was impressed as he demonstrated much progress after just one day. "How are you feeling, Aang? It's only been a few days since what happened." Yangchen wasn't happy to see how sad and broken Aang looked.

"I….I am just glad it's over." Aang still felt the pain of betrayal that On Ji had caused, and his only solace had been the comfort his friends had given. Toph, especially, had been very supportive, but he felt terrible for how he had treated them all and still felt awkward when he spent time with them.

**Part 2: The Blind Bandit**

"So ,Kyoshi, what do you have for me?" Toph was ready to learn; ready to defend Twinkletoes after what happened only a few days ago.

"Hung Ga, a style designed for a person wanting to defend and attack with equal strength. The particular aspect of Hung Ga I will teach you is the praying mantis. It is designed to maintain contact to the ground as often as possible, something you may find appealing." Kyoshi had little time to train and much to cover ,and had no time for waiting.

"Makes sense. Now how do I defend Twinkletoes next time?" Toph was looking forward to training with Kyoshi. She seemed very similar and was eager to learn.

"Wait and listen." Kyoshi wanted this lesson to be the primary focus of Toph's fighting style, for everyone underestimated a young blind girl. "I have heard that you can sense those around you; that your sense of touch has increased to compensate for your blindness."

"It has. I sense vibrations people make and can determine how far away objects and people are." Toph was quite proud of this very unique ability that she had, and wanted Kyoshi to help her find a fighting style that helped her senses.

"You can sense others' heartbeats and what they are doing, then?" Kyoshi asked, hoping that Toph was able to do both as it gave her a unique talent that would be useful as an officer of the law.

"I will only tell you what I can after you promise not to tell people." Toph wanted to make sure that only a few people would ever know that she could sense heartbeats.

"You have my word, Toph, but you can't do both, can you?" Kyoshi asked, hoping that she was wrong.

"I…I can only sense heartbeats from a close distance, and I can only sense where people are; not what they are actually doing" Toph said, surprised at how insightful Kyoshi was.

"You will need both to become a master and to avoid being overwhelmed in a fight" Kyoshi said, knowing that it would take long hours to achieve what she intended for Toph. "Slam your foot down and try to detect me, my heartbeat, and which hand is raised" Kyoshi said, not wanting to waste another moment.

Toph did as she was told and tried to focus on Kyoshi, sensing where she was in the room, and her slow and calm heartbeat, but couldn't make out which hand was raised. "The left one" Toph said, hoping that she might get lucky.

"Wrong, try again." Kyoshi knew Toph hadn't seen what she had asked, so she would keep pushing the child until her senses were honed to perfection. After a few more tries Kyoshi saw that Toph had a smile on her face, and knew she had succeeded. "Which hand was raised?"

"Neither, your hands are on your hips" Toph said, completely seeing Kyoshi. Well, not the details, but what Kyoshi was doing.

"Good. Now try when I am moving." Kyoshi rose and circled Toph, wanting to test the limits of the child until they started practicing Hung Ga. Kyoshi was pleased with Toph's efforts at the end of the day, and while she hadn't learned much about Hung Ga, her sense, which Kyoshi decided to call Seismic Sense, was on a level beyond anything she could have dreamed. Toph was able to sense not only when people were lying, but could sense what they were doing even with them on another object or her feet covered by her shoes, which had originally proven to be a stumbling block.

"Thank you, master" Toph said with a bow, before Kyoshi stopped her.

"I am not your master. I am your teacher. All that I ask is for respect and to listen to what I say" Kyoshi said, softening her attitude for a few minutes as her affection for the girl rose when Toph nodded but still bowed. Sometimes people could surprise you, even after you thought you'd figured them out.

**Part 3: The Water Bending Master**

"Katara, you will be learning T'ai Chi Ch'uan, but it's usually just called T'ai Chi for simplicity. It is using flowing movements to redirect your opponents force and return it back to them. You just never strike first, but always strike last, having let the opponents defeat themselves." Kuruk was eager to begin, and to teach Katara all that he knew so that when the time came she was ready to defend her loved ones. He never wanted anyone to suffer what he had suffered.

"Master Kuruk, isn't this used for health reasons?" Katara was familiar with T'ai Chi as a way to exercise and for its supposed longevity benefits, but had never heard of it as a fighting style.

"It is, but it was originally taught as a fighting style, and it is focused on defense and finding a balance between forces." Kuruk was happy at how insightful his pupil was. "Now I want you to follow the movements that I show you." He began with Taolu forms, showing her how to keep her spine straight during the forms and instilling proper abdominal breathing. She seemed a natural, but showed considerable effort towards following all his instructions. She had the required flexibility that was needed and was able to maintain a proper center of gravity so that when she put into practice sparring with him, she was able to defend herself properly. After a few more sparring matches, she was finally able to land a few successful hits on him and properly redirect his force. He was happy to show her how T'ai Chi could be used for healing as a meditation method.

"Master Kuruk, I was wondering what it is that you do?" Katara was curious as to what her mentor did, and if he was important how could he have hidden himself so well at a local high school semi-formal?

"I'm the CEO of Future Industries, the main defense contractor for the Earth Kingdom." Kuruk wasn't surprised that she hadn't heard of him, for he had worked hard to not be the face of his company. He simply worked on new projects and had started the company.

"How... how are you able to be so unknown? I know the company, but I always thought Hiroshi Sato was the CEO of the company." Katara was curious as to what had made the man so secretive, and if it was just a part of being in a secret society.

"He's a friend and Vice-President of the company. I wanted to not have every aspect of my life under scrutiny, so we agreed that he would be the face of the company while I would be the brains." Kuruk was happy with how well the agreement had worked. He may have not been happy with what his company had ended up selling, but after the war it seemed important to defend the Kingdom.

"I want to go into business. I'm planning on going to Republic City University." Katara hoped she could get a few tips from a veteran like Kuruk, but was shocked at what he said next.

"If you graduate with good enough grades and my company is still around, I'll hire you to help build a new division of my company." Kuruk hoped she would help him change what he hated most about his company.

"But I don't know anything about weapons; nor do I want to help develop new ones." Katara wanted a chance to work with Kuruk, but didn't want to destroy her morals at the same time.

"That's exactly why I want you to help me" Kuruk said with a smile, not wanting Katara to work on creating weapons at all.

**Part 4: The Fire Bending Masters**

Zuko felt conflicted over Roku, for he didn't feel the need to learn some martial art style to defend himself. Azula was the one that was interested in precision. He never had the skill for it, but he promised Uncle that he would learn, and he promised himself that if Katara needed him he could defend her.

"Welcome, Zuko. Please sit down." Roku was in a meditative state and was calming himself for the task ahead. He understood that when he explained what they were going to be doing today, Zuko would refuse. "We will be practicing breathing exercises that will help you master the Northern Shaolin style that I will teach you."

"Very well." Zuko sat down and started to slowly breathe, knowing that Roku was surprised at how he didn't argue about breathing.

"Power does not come from the muscle, but from the breath." Roku and Zuko continued to meditate for an hour, until Roku was happy that Zuko had learned patience and hopefully serenity. "Anger makes one weak when fighting, and a truly skilled fighter will always remain calm."

"Uncle tells me the same thing; that keeping a level head is a sign of a great person and a great leader" Zuko said with pride.

"Iroh was a great leader. Perhaps if you wanted to know more you should ask him." Roku knew that it wasn't his place to talk about Iroh's past, but it seemed important to at least point Zuko in the right direction.

"Now, Northern Style focuses on agility as well as aggressive attacks with wide stances. Circular kicks designed to use momentum to increase power are also used in tandem with quick advances towards an opponent. It places an importance on offense and fluid movements are what gives this style its power, but the trade-off is that defense is not as important; the assumption being that an opponent should be down before they can retaliate." Roku always disliked how offensive his chosen style was, as it always seemed to constrain him, but the impressive offensive ability more than made up for it.

"I don't have to start the fight; I just have to finish it." Zuko was interested in the concept of focusing upon the final strike.

"Correct. Now follow the forms that I show you, and remember that power comes from the breath and not the muscle." Roku hoped that Zuko understood what he meant. Roku demonstrated each form exactly once, and expected Zuko to memorize each one. Zuko demonstrated considerable skill, especially with his kicks, showing both agility and power without using his muscles as pure force, but moving his entire body in strong powerful movements.

"Very good Zuko. You're a natural. However, there is always more to learn. I will see you next week, where you will continue to learn." Roku was pleased with how his pupil was progressing after just one day, but Zuko was dedicated to learning and he suspected he was dedicated to the idea that he needed to protect Katara. Kuruk was a good teacher and she would know what was required, just as Aang and Toph would. The pieces were falling into place, and when the time came they would be able to look after themselves while the White Lotus took care of Jet.

**Part 5: Jet's Revenge**

"I am disappointed, On Ji." Jet was furious, actually, as his carefully laid plans were being jeopardized by this idiotic girl. All he needed her to do was infiltrate a school, set up his operations at the school and local area, and then move on to the next area. Instead she had to cause wanton misery that caused too much attention. Wanton misery came after he had control.

"It's not my fault. Kyoshi was there, as well as others that knew who I was." On Ji hoped Jet could see that it wasn't entirely her fault. She didn't control Hide well enough, and she knew that, but they were compromised from the beginning.

"Despite that, you still proceeded with your attempts to kill the boy, you stupid girl. Now they know who you are and what you both look like. You're useless to me, since you can no longer leave or go out into public areas." Jet wanted her to learn a lesson, but he did not want to kill her or Hide, as they were still useful in other capacities; just not what was needed most.

"Leave Hide out of this. He came because I wanted him to and he tried to kill Aang because I wanted him to." On Ji knew how Jet dealt with those that failed him, and if she were to die then perhaps at least Hide could live.

"You're right. You are the one that disobeyed my orders, so I'll punish you by hurting what you care for most in this world. Bring Hide in now." Jet saw the fear and despair in On Ji's eyes and knew that she was used to the roles being reversed, where she felt powerful and her puppets felt despair. Hide walked into the room as if nothing would happen, his stupid swagger even now an asset as he tried to remain calm despite the obvious threat in the air.

"You wanted to see me boss?" Hide wasn't afraid. He knew Jet was upset, but he was too good at what he did for Jet to get rid of him. He could see fear in On Ji's eyes and knew he would have to comfort her later, not that he minded.

"Place your arm on the table." Jet waited till Hide did, and then motioned for his two bodyguards to hold Hide in place. Hide didn't struggle, but Jet knew it was just a show and Hide was on edge. Jet pulled out a machete and lowered it onto Hide's arm. He noticed Hide tense up. He looked straight into On Ji's eyes, raised the machete, and before slicing down switched the blade vertically and stabbed down onto Hide's hand. He watch with amusement as tears glazed her eyes when she heard Hide's scream of pain. He may not take as much pleasure from pain as On Ji did, but sometimes sending a message was something one could enjoy. Jet left the machete wedge in Hide's hand and grabbed On Ji's face. "Fail me again and I will take his arm. Now take him and leave." Jet was finished with his lesson and needed to attend to more important tasks. He waited till they had both left, On Ji supporting Hide's weight, before he turned to the lieutenants who were waiting for him.

"Tell The Spider that we need to discuss our next move, and that Kyoshi needs to be removed…and find out who those other defenders were. Someone knows about us and we need to know who." Jet looked at his lieutenants and knew that they would do as he asked, but Long Feng was a whole other story and he had to plan carefully.

* * *

**Yup, we have finally met Jet. He isn't as psychotic as On Ji or Hide, but don't doubt that he can kill without hesitation. I wonder who will be tasked will taking him out...maybe Kyoshi (its not Kyoshi).Thank you for the reviews. I'd love to see at least five for this upload, want to know what my audience thinks. I also accept pm if you want to ask any questions regarding the story. I love to hear from fans of the story. And since I missed it yesterday, Happy November 5th!**


	21. Chapter 20: The Aftermath

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Avatar: The Last Aribender or Warhammer 40k. So this is a Toph and Aang centric chapter, however don't expect them to get together in this chapter. Aang is still trying to cope with the fact that the girl he loved tried to kill him. Azula will make an appearance in the next chapter, and after that expect to see her often. Sokka and Suki will always get some more chapters but their story line is separate With all the characters there will be more than a few different story lines that I will weave together, hopefully to your enjoyment. The mystery part of the story is about to begin as well, what is Jet really planning and how will he accomplish it.**

* * *

_Sunday November 17th, 2020_

Toph was happy and sad at the same time. She felt happy to be spending almost every day with Twinkletoes, but she was sad because he was so broken on the inside, despite trying to hide it from the others. Her lesson with Kyoshi had done so much for her, but the cost was that she felt Twinkletoes' pain whenever he lied to people about how he was doing fine and that he was happy it was over. He truly wished that what had occurred never happened, and that what he had with On Ji was real. "Twinkletoes, it's okay to admit that you're upset."

"I'm not upset. I'm glad it's over." Aang said with a flat voice, trying to sound impatient.

"I can tell you're lying." Toph wanted to tell her friends about what she had learned, but she feared that they wouldn't trust her.

"I'm not." Aang curtly said, not wanting to get into an argument with his best friend after barely seeing her for months.

"Aang, there's something I need to tell you, but you have to keep it a secret." Toph used Twinkletoes' actual name for him to understand how serious she was.

Aang looked at his friend, and was worried. What was so important that she wanted him not to tell anyone else... not even Katara or Zuko? "I promise, Toph. I would never betray you."

"I can't just sense where people are. Kyoshi taught me how to hone my senses so that I can detect when people are lying and even what people are doing. I can sense your heart rate and I can see that your hands are folded on the desk." Toph was nervous as she told Twinkletoes her secret power. "Kyoshi has called it seismic sense."

"So you knew I was lying the entire time?" Aang was actually impressed at Toph's almost superpower- like sense….no, it really was a superpower.

"I did, and I'm sorry for not saying anything. It's just something I don't want everyone to know." Toph thought Twinkletoes was upset.

"Toph, this is amazing. You're like a superhero; a human lie detector." Aang was smiling. He always knew that Toph was unique, but she always had a way of surprising him. He knew that Toph liked him. She had told him as much at semi-formal, but he wasn't ready for another relationship. Nor could he ever do that to her. He couldn't tell her one minute that he was happy, and as soon as his relationship with On Ji went to hell, go back and tell her that he wanted to be with her. No, only a truly terrible person would do that to someone, and he cared for Toph too much to want to hurt her or betray her trust. Maybe after a few months they would talk about what she said, but right now he still felt the pain of being betrayed by a girl he thought he loved.

"Thanks, Twinkletoes. I am pretty awesome." Toph knew how much Twinkletoes was hurting and so she wouldn't presume to attempt anything other than being just good friends, but the more they talked, the more she felt her longing for him grow. She felt so comfortable with him, so happy and silly, that she wanted to scream out what an amazing guy he was. But it wasn't the right time. She knew what he needed now was good friends to comfort him and to listen when he needed them.

"Thank you, by the way." Aang wasn't happy, but with Toph he felt…normal again. As if nothing had happened between them. Toph, Katara and Zuko had risked much to help him, as did their mentors ,and he was grateful to have people that cared about him enough to put themselves in harm's way to protect him.

"For what?" Toph was surprised. She assumed Twinkletoes was talking about trying to warn him, but she hadn't succeeded.

"For being here, for being there to warn me, and for never giving up. I promise that no one will ever come between our friendship. You're my best friend Toph, and I hope that never changes." Aang was sincere. He truly valued Toph's friendship and realized how much they both missed each other as they talked every day.

"Twinkletoes, you're so sappy." Toph tried to hide her smile, not just because she was blushing, but because she could feel herself grinning like a fool.

"And you love my sappiness" he said with a laugh, as he gave her a hug, which she returned. He then felt the punch on his shoulder that meant she was happy to be talking to him, and he would be lying if he said that he didn't miss Toph's way of showing affection. "Thanks for that, Toph."

"Toughen up Twinkletoes. Isn't Yangchen training you?" Toph figured Twinkletoes would have gotten used to punches if Yangchen was teaching Aang martial arts.

"We focus on avoiding attacks, not confronting them." Aang was pleased to see Toph's surprised expression.

"Kyoshi's style focuses on bearing the brunt of the attack and waiting till the right moment to strike….it seems smarter." Toph was sure that being able to defend against all attacks and then strike with powerful force seemed the best way to fight an opponent, not running away and hoping for the best.

"Perhaps when we're finished training we should have a little match to see whose style is better." Toph didn't want to hurt Twinkletoes, but at the same time it would do him some good to spar with his friends for practice.

"Perhaps we could get Katara and Zuko to spar as well, although they might just do another fake performance….it was actually really convincing." Aang was just as surprised as everyone else to see Zuko and Katara back together right after Hide and On Ji left. Most of the other students didn't even know what On Ji and Hide were really doing there, or why On Ji suddenly left. Some thought that it was because Aang had broken her heart or that she had to leave with family, but none other than their small group knew the actual reason. Aang was happy to keep it that way.

"I knew they were going to argue and I was convinced. " Toph was surprised that Sugar Queen had it in her to get…well, at least pretend to get angry. Hothead had the embers of his old anger still around so it was easier, but during their practice arguments Sugar Queen never seemed to get it quite right.

Aang didn't like talking a lot about that night, but if he did like one part of that night it was seeing Toph in such a beautiful dress. She rarely wore them and it was a rare treat that he hoped to see again…perhaps in a few months. He wasn't sure when he would finally no longer care about how much On Ji had hurt him, but it would not be something that went away after a week or two. It didn't help that winter break was fast approaching, with less than a month left before the two week break. "Are you doing anything for the winter break?" Aang wanted to spend time with all his friends, but so far he only knew what Katara was doing.

"Probably nothing. My parents may want to go north where it's colder so they can go skiing while I am bored, but I just want to relax at home and be bored with my friends." Toph didn't hate vacations, but the great views really didn't get her all that excited and she couldn't ski without sight. "But we should all try to get together a few times and relax. It's too bad we can't do a camp out."

"Ya, stupid snow." Aang loved the snow and all the snow forts he could build whenever he traveled with Gyasto to colder places in the world. "We should talk to Katara and Zuko and try to plan something." He should talk to Katara about Toph, not just because he wanted to talk to someone who was such a good listener, but also because he wanted to know what had happened while he was occupied.

* * *

**Toph's parents do not play a large role in the larger story, in fact you only will get to meet them once, maybe twice. As well the last chapter took place over the week after semi-formal, which is why no dates were placed. More reviews are always welcome. University and work is keeping me busy, but if there is interest I'll upload faster for the fans**


	22. Chapter 21: A Peaceful Place

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Warhammer 40k. So I've decided to change up the title structure of the chapters. Instead of being title chapters from both the The Last Airbender or Legend of Korra, I'm going to use song titles to better express the feel of the chapters. A Peaceful Place is by Jeremy Zuckerman and is from the Legend of Korra soundtrack. These songs will be those that I like to listen to and generally express my mood on the chapter. Darker chapters will have darker songs and happier chapters will have fun songs. Prepare to meet Azula, who has transformed from what I originally intended her to be.**

* * *

_Wednesday November 20th, 2020_

Katara woke up, feeling warm and with an arm around her. She had been cuddling with Zuko and must have drifted off. "Zuko?" Katara wondered if he was sleeping like she was or had just not wanted to wake her.

"You rang?" She could hear him start to stir, so he had fallen asleep as well.

She wanted to say what was on her mind. They had only been dating for a few months, but she had known him for years. He was her best friend, and yet she was still nervous. She was nervous that he didn't feel the same. She was nervous that once she said it things would get worse, and she didn't want him to leave. "I love you."

"I know. I love you too." Zuko's words filled her heart with joy, and she cuddled closer and felt him turn towards her and kiss her forehead. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"You're the best thing that's happened to me…so far." Katara was joking, but she couldn't help but be technical about absolutes that Zuko loved to use.

"Okay, smart-ass, figure this out." He started kissing her and her thoughts melted as her passion and intimacy won out. She loved how easily he could make her brain just go blank from happiness and joy.

"God, I love you, Zuko." Katara wished that life could always be this simple, but if the past week showed her anything, it's that the trials were about to begin.

"Katara, I love you as well." He smiled and moved to get out of his bed, but he felt Katara's hands pull him back down and onto her. She wrapped her legs around him and smiled.

"You think I'm letting you go that easily?" Katara pulled him closer and kissed him, feeling his smile as he returned the kiss.

"I'm never leaving you." Zuko meant ever word he said, for Katara was perhaps a perfect girlfriend; not because she was perfect, but because she understood him and trusted him just as he trusted her. They seemed to work together perfectly and he loved that about her.

"Hmm, I think I'll just have to make sure." Katara wasn't an obsessive person. She didn't want Zuko all to herself…well, she did, but she wanted Zuko to see how much she cared for him. She began to remove Zuko's shirt and she felt him tense up. Was she really the first girl to remove his clothes? "Zuko, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just…well, nervous really. " He really did feel nervous. Katara was the only girl that he felt nervous around. He didn't want to hurt her in any way. However, he saw the desire in her eyes, her consuming passion that he also felt, that he had felt for a long time, and he decided to give in to that passion like she had. He moved his hands to her stomach, and she lifted her arms as he pulled her shirt up over her head. He felt her cool hands over his back as she pulled him into a passionate kiss that he wholeheartedly returned. She suddenly flipped him over and was on top of him, pinning him down.

"Now it's my turn to share." Katara moved her hands behind her back and was about to release the clasp of her bra, but was cut off by the door to Zuko's house opening. They heard a loud voice shouting up.

"Zu Zu, get down here and welcome your sister." Zuko had forgotten that Azula was paying them a visit for a few days. For what reason he wasn't sure, but he knew that Azula wasn't expecting company over.

"One second. Katara's over." Zuko figured that he might as well tell his sister now instead of having her find out later.

"Get your clothes on and hurry up." Azula wasn't interested in waiting, and when it came to her brother she was always blunt about what she wanted.

"Sorry, Katara. I forgot she was coming over." Zuko felt so stupid for letting it slip his mind. He was usually so good at doing these types of things.

"Zuko, its fine." Katara was smiling as they both put their shirts back on, a bit annoyed but looking forward to meeting Azula for the first time. They both walked down the stairs and Katara was shocked at how old Azula looked, despite being a year younger than Katara and Zuko. Azula had a weary look in her eyes, as if she had experienced a long life full of disappointment. "It's nice to meet you ,Azula. I'm Katara."

"I would be sorry for interrupting, but if Zu Zu actually paid attention it wouldn't have been a problem." Azula wasn't one to be sorry about anything, not that she ever did anything horrible to people. She just felt that they were too boring to be worth her time, and if Katara was as kind as Uncle said she was, spending time with her might be bearable. She looked at the unbelievable beauty of Katara and saw why her brother was head-over-heels in love with her. "Now, Uncle asked to me talk about what happened a week ago. He's filled me in on the major players and I've told him what I've been able to find, but he wants me to talk to you about your brother, Katara."

"Is something wrong? He's in Ba Sing Se at the university." Katara grew nervous. Perhaps something had happened after Hide and On Ji had left.

"He's fine, but Iroh and Hakoda have found out what he's working on and they think it warrants my immediate protection of him and Suki. They want him not to be disturbed by the growing storm in Ba Sing Se." Azula did not like the idea of being a babysitter, but Sokka was important to the future of scientific advancement and so she was the only one who could be relied on to covertly keep him safe from harm until he was done. If Jet did have an ally higher up, then perhaps this technology might be used against them, or a foreign government wanting to take it.

"Why does Sokka need you to watch over him?" Katara was a little confused. Why not ask Sokka directly, or her father?

"He can't know that it's being done. He works best when he's calm, and his research is important. He has discovered something that may change the way we live. Your father wanted your opinion on it, and Iroh asked me to come here to ask you before I go back to Ba Sing Se." Azula didn't want to say why she was chosen; just that she had been. Some things are difficult to explain to people who are uninitiated.

"My father…my father is a member of the White Lotus? But…why didn't he tell m?." Katara felt betrayed. Her father never kept secrets from her. They both trusted each other to be honest.

"He couldn't, nor could Iroh tell you, Zuko, but you both deserve to know the truth and the council agreed it was time." Azula was a little surprised that they both were surprised, but secrecy was important.

"I knew Uncle was in the White Lotus." Roku had basically explained the structure of the White Lotus to him, but perhaps Katara's teacher had skipped it or hadn't gotten to it yet.

"Really? Well then, I underestimated you. But the question remains, Katara. Can I protect your brother from harm? He cannot know about me, or that he might be in danger." Azula was prepared for a no, and then they would have to disrupt Sokka. Katara should be told what he was in the process of discovering, but it was not yet ready, and he had told so few that it was impossible for her to know.

"Is his research really that important?" Katara knew her brother was smart, but what was he researching the required him to be completely alone?

"Yes, and he cannot finish it with distractions. He will not have anything change and he will never know I am there." Azula wasn't lying to Katara when she said that Sokka would never see her, for she was the best at what she did and had trained for years to become the best.

"What about Suki or school? They must be distractions." Katara wanted to somehow believe that Sokka was just a normal, if brilliant, brother, and not some destined saviour of the future.

"They are a part of his normal life, but being attacked is not. Ever since Hide attacked Aang we have put everyone related to any of you under surveillance. Toph's parents are safe behind their estate walls, but a little extra security wasn't a problem. Toph was asked and she agreed. Gyasto turned down our help, despite Aang asking us to help. The last loose end is your brother, and he has already been under minor surveillance for his protection, and to determine that his work wasn't dangerous. After we discovered what he was working on, we knew he had to finish it without any problems." Azula was treading dangerous territory. She was saying too much, but she had orders to trail Sokka and Hakoda wanted it done with consent from Katara….she still wondered why, but sometimes people did irrational things when their family was involved.

"Okay…I don't know why I'm being asked. You could have just watched over him without telling me and no one would have found out, but I know Iroh and my dad have our best interests at heart." Katara began to wonder why Azula was tasked with this, when she was only seventeen. "Why are you doing this? What about school?"

"I completed university last year and I've been training for years. That's all I can say for now." Azula figured that Zuko had forgotten to mention her progressing a few years ahead of them. She was more than just a prodigy.

"My sister is a genius. She was getting perfect marks and complained about being bored, so they bumped her up a grade, and then another and another one until she stopped complaining." Zuko was impressed with his sister, but always wondered where her almost supernatural intellect and talents came from.

"And to answer your question, perhaps they thought that putting a person under constant surveillance was unethical. The best course to correct it was to ensure that the family understands that it's for the greater good. However, now that I've concluded my business here, I have to get back and talk to Uncle. It has been, as always, fun, Zu Zu. Katara… I'll see you again soon." Azula left without a word, and Katara's thoughts turned to what Sokka was working on that was so damn important.

* * *

**Don't hate Azula for ruining the Zutara moment. She will make it up to them in a big 't expect any real lemons until later on. Please Review, more are always welcome. As well I have begun working on another story, a sci-fi drama action. I may begin uploading in a week or two, but its still far from complete.**


	23. Chapter 22: Crysis

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Warhammer 40k. Here we go, the chapter where we see what I planned for Azula. Ty Lee is also in this chapter. The title is actually a shortened version of "Crysis 2 Intro" (actual song title), by Hans Zimmer from the Crysis 2 soundtrack ****(yes i love soundtrack and classical music). I would also like to thank the people that have favorited and/or followed this story. Your support means more than I can possibly say.**

* * *

_Thursday November 21st, 2020_

"Azula, have you succeeded in your mission?" Kyoshi asked, still amazed that Hakoda had insisted on the giant waste of time to have a clear conscious. Sokka needed to be watched and protected, even if it meant infringing on some of his rights to privacy. His research was too important for him to die and if reports from Suki were accurate than his focus when lost was almost impossible to regain. It was paramount that he was never disturbed from his regular life.

"Of course, we have permission from Katara to protect her brother, although I don't know why Hakoda demanded we get it. We aren't hurting him in any way." Azula was prepped and ready to go, not that it was very far away to travel. Ba Sing Se was a large city but everything was just a short ride away from the Dai Li headquarters. It was located in the middle way that separated outer Ba Sing Se from Inner Ba Sing Se and was the tallest and largest building, having been built as part of the wall.

"Neither do I, but you're to replace the team sent to protect him." Kyoshi had to return to train Toph tomorrow and was not looking forward to the flight; not because she disliked Toph, but because she also had to attend a White Lotus meeting about the upcoming trials and plans had to be made. It wasn't far to Gaoling where Toph and her friends lived, but a helicopter flight was so much easier than the few hours' drive it took.

"I am all set, and I assume I have permission to execute any hostiles?" Azula didn't require the license to kill, but it was easier than having to use tranquilizer darts.

"Yes, but don't make a mess and don't make any mistakes." Kyoshi felt required to tell Azula this, if only to remind the girl that even a perfectionist sometimes made mistakes.

"Who do I have for support?" Azula only really needed support for when she had to sleep, not that it was often, for her body could go three days without sleep before it started to affect her.

"Ty Lee. You two are friends, if my memory is correct, but most importantly you two are the best infiltrators I have." Kyoshi wanted this to go smoothly with no problems. She, like the other Grand Masters of the white Lotus, knew what Sokka was working on, and it had the possibility to change the world if it worked, which it seemed that it likely would.

"Good, she is perfect for this job. Why is Sokka so important?" Azula knew she was overstepping her place, but she wanted to know what was so important that it seemed to have everyone in the White Lotus on edge…well, at least the Grand Masters.

"Because he is developing a way to make clean energy possible anywhere, and if he succeeds the world will be free from humanities energy consuming destruction." Kyoshi trusted Azula, and she could be counted on to keep it to herself. "Kuruk wants to set up a new division and start building Sokka's prototype as soon as possible, which is why Sokka has funding to build his plans at all. Last year he showed his blue prints in class and was lauded as a genius, but no one thought it was possible to build. Suffice it to say we knew that he could and became involved, allowing Sokka another year at Ba Sing Se to build a prototype…now, enough of this and prepare to leave at once."

Azula was impressed, her mind wondering what he could possibly be building. She knew he worked in the Quantum mechanics and engineering fields, so the possibilities were limited. Perhaps he found a way to harvest fusion energy or dark matter, or if he was as smart as everyone said, perhaps even a quantum singularity, even though it was impossible to even consider how to contain one. However, her mission was to protect him and his research by any means, and not to pick his brain and ask him questions. She would meet the team already in place and have to reset where they were since it would not be the best place. She walked to her room and retrieved her gear, happy to get a job that allowed to her to practice her skills.

"Azula, you've arrived. We have been expecting you." The leader of the infiltration team was not used to being second best, but ever since Azula and her friend Ty Lee had been recruited they always seemed to be getting replaced by them. Not that he was complaining today, because this was a boring assignment, and Azula and her freaky friend could have it.

"You're replaced. Now leave before you somehow alert people to where we are." Azula was tired of these men, and bitter that they had someone who was better than them, especially a woman.

"We're going, enjoy boredom bitch." His team left without further word, taking their equipment with them and not bothering to give her updates, not that she needed their help.

Azula left the rooftop that had been their hideout and moved to the building next to it, as it offered a better view of the alleyway and street of the apartment where Sokka lived. She set up her surveillance equipment and placed tripwires and motion sensors around her camp before quietly changing into normal clothes and walking around Sokka's building to place sensors and bugs where they would be best effective. She highlighted points of possible attacks and then quietly left, not wanting to draw attention. She went back to her hiding place, content with what was in place to detect any disturbances, and lowered her rifle into place. Her rifle was her pride and joy, specially built for her and designed by her and Future Industries best minds. It featured the most state of the art silencing technology that covered both the muzzle flash and sound without lowering the weapons accuracy or power, while the scope was equipped with infrared, magnetic and night vision filters, as well as the regular spectrum. It tracked movements to allow for accurate shots and had a zoom function for long-range shots, as well as carrying a .50 caliber shot that was also specially designed. It was called the stalker pattern, and it contained a solid mercury core and a gas propellant. She also carried two other types of ammunition; the kraken pattern for armour penetration or for sending a message to a group after an assassination, and the Ulysses bolt round which contained a tracking device that was used for large targets like transportation vehicles. It was called the Exitus rifle and was used for the assassins of the newly created department called the Vindicare Temple, for which she was the sole assassin so far. Her other main weapon was the hidden blade, a design by ancient assassins that was perfect for silently killing an enemy up close while remaining hidden, which was aided by her Vindicare stealth suit and spy mask, all built by Future Industries for use by the Dai Li. Her thoughts were interrupted by a figure sneaking up on her. "Ty Lee, you know better than to try and scare me."

"You're not scared that I made it past all your sensors?" Ty Lee did so enjoy having fun with Azula, for she felt that without her Azula wouldn't be able to function in society.

"Your talents for moving unseen, as well as your unnatural acrobatics you learned while in the Callidus Temple are well known, and it's a scandal that you're on the list to becoming a Vindicare assassin." Azula said this all dryly, as she was actually quite happy that her friend would be spending more time with her.

"I need the approval of the leader of the Vindicare after an initiation period. Of course as there is only one Vindicare assassin who could train me, and so my trainer is also my leader." Ty Lee knew it placed Azula in a difficult position, having Ty Lee become a Vindicare assassin. No one had ever switched between the two temples, not that many assassins even existed, but it was even worse given their past, which was a constant reminder. She hoped that wouldn't affect Azula's decision…or her ability to make the decision. But life was full of uncertainties, and what mattered was the job at hand. "So, our mission is to just protect the scientist and his girlfriend. Why send a Vindicare? You're better suited for assassination of targets, not the protection of civilians."

"I'm one of the best in the field and we both can remain hidden, which is required. Now repeat our motto and explain its meaning." Azula was looking forward to continuing Ty Lee's training. She was an expert infiltrator and she was a master at hand-to-hand combat. She was learning how to wield rifles effectively, although they were still not her strong suit. Azula was also glad to be able to spend more time getting closer to her. That one night celebrating after Azula joined the Dai Li was not enough, and she wanted more.

"Exitus Acta Probate; The Outcome Justifies the Deed. We are tasked to kill the enemies of the Earth Kingdom so that countless others will live. We face the deadliest threats to our existence and it is our job to execute them without mercy." Ty Lee knew that this might seem extreme, but Ty Lee's old Temple's own motto, 'Deliver Death from the Purity within You', was very similar in how it demanded that the target had to die not because it was asked ,but because it was necessary. Ty Lee was looking forward to showing Azula what she could do; all of what she could do. Azula had only seen her flexibility before and Ty Lee had much more to offer.

"Good, you know why we kill and how we kill. You've learned well in just a few days. We use rifles to deliver the final death. One bullet for one kill is what you must strive to do. When you become a Vindicare you will receive the Exitus rifle and your stealth suit, but for now you have to rely on your own talents to remain unseen. You will always take first watch and wake me if there are any disturbances, but I'm not expecting any trouble. Jet's group may try to target him because he is Katara's brother, but his research is a secret and not even here. It's at his lab." Azula had already secured the lab, not that she really needed to as the lab was three stories below the science building and contained Future Industry security.

"Azula, I think we have someone approaching, wearing a trench coat and sunglasses while glancing around." Ty Lee knew it might be nothing, but she didn't want to disappoint Azula.

"Use the tools I have given you and find out if they are a threat." Azula knew she should take a look herself, but her sensors had already scanned and determined that he had nothing worthy of note; no weapons and no hidden devices.

"Magnetics are clear, so there are no weapons and infrared doesn't detect any strange heat signatures. His pace suggests that he is not trying to linger or get away, and the heart rate monitor doesn't detect any spikes that indicate excitement. Threat level is minimal, but profile is tagged in computer in case he comes back." Ty Lee followed the procedures that Azula had explained to her on her first day and logged what she found.

"Good job, and I'm impressed that you logged it in the computer. If he comes back he will immediately be red-flagged as a repeat. Of course it's never perfect, but it allows for faster reaction time for people scouting the area." Azula knew it still had its flaws, but was happy with the system she had in place. "I'm going to bed. Wake me after 2 p.m. and I'll take over."

Azula woke with a start, hearing Ty Lee calling her name. "Azula, it's your turn to take watch."

"Ready to go. Get some rest, Ty Lee." Azula didn't take the first shift because she wanted to sleep first, but because it was the shortest shift and it gave Ty Lee much needed rest. She was ready to continue like this for weeks, perhaps months if necessary, and then she would talk to Ty Lee and sort things out. For now she would try to forget distractions and focus on the mission.

* * *

**I love writing for Azula, she just comes naturally to me. I had planned on making Azula a bit of an anti-hero but I just couldn't. I wanted to do her character justice and nothing other than an assassin made sense. She is defiantly a major character now and I hope everyone enjoys her. And the hints of Tyzula will be better explained later on in a future chapter, but for now you can all wonder what happened. Also, I don't like how I have Azula protecting Sokka, but I know of ways to change that...and no I'm not going to Joss Whedon him. I won't kill off any of the major characters unless it is necessary for the plot.**


	24. Chapter 23: Chasing Cars

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Warhammer 40k. This is a Taang centric chapter and is very important for both of them. Just so were clear, they will not have sex any time soon. There will be some light sexual content later on but we they have sex it will be obvious. Not until they are both ready and the same goes for Zutara. Gotta build up the suspense a bit. Thank you for the wonderful reviews and to the new followers and favoriters, you make my crazy life easier. This song is Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol, and I love how it seems to work, but don't read too much into the lyrics.**

* * *

_Sunday November 24th, 2020_

Aang felt different... happier; as if the sky was clearing after a heavy storm and he could see clear skies. He had…he felt hopeful. It had only taken a month and hours of training, many days of solitude meditating like Yangchen had trained him to do, and spending almost every waking second with his friends or talking to his friends. Toph, especially, had really tried to be there when he felt despair creep its way back into his heart, but today was different. He didn't have nightmares, he didn't wake up crying and he didn't wake up with a heart full of pain. It was quite the opposite. He felt as if a weight had been lifted and it might have something to do with the dream that he had. It was about Toph, in a white dress on a hill, leaves slowly falling behind her, and she had flowers in her hands. She was beautiful and looked happier than he had even seen her. She turned and he saw her smile as tears graced her face; not from sadness, but from pure joy. A tall man walked towards her; a bald man that Aang didn't recognize walked towards her and they kissed with an intimacy he could only hope to experience. They walked hand in hand away from Aang, but before they disappeared Toph turned towards him and smiled as if she knew something he didn't. He got out of bed, went to his phone and quickly called Toph. He got a groggy hello from her. "Toph, we need to talk."

"Sleeping... talk later." He forgot how much Toph loved sleep, so he quickly replied saying that around lunch time at their usual spot would be good for him. "Sure, now sleep." He knew he couldn't go back to sleep, so he decided to practice his defensive forms that Yangchen had wanted him to master by the next time they met. After a few hours of practice and meditation, he quickly prepared himself a small breakfast of fruits, toast and eggs.

"Aang, I sense that you are different. You have finally passed through the storm clouds" Gyasto said happily, knowing how much danger Aang had been in, but knowing that he was prepared for the next time something might happen. Aang's spirit had been damaged and darkness had surronded him. However Toph had been a shining light, and each time Aang and her were together more of the darkness was destroyed.

"Yes, I had a dream last night and I think it helped it…it was about Toph in a dress on a hill." Aang usually knew Gyasto could interpret a dream quite accurately, but today his father only smiled.

"Aang, it is time you discover what this means on your own." Gyasto knew, but it was for Aang to realize what had awoken in him.

"You know something, Gyasto" Aang said with a laugh, wondering what his dream meant. It had something to do with Toph.

"It is up to you, Aang. It is time to start understanding what life has in store for you." Gyasto knew Aang had to figure out what he wanted from life, who he wanted to spend it with and how he wanted to live his life. Aang was young, but his dreams held what he truly felt and whom he truly wanted, for Toph in a white dress could mean only a few things.

"I know, Gyasto. It is time I start taking responsibility for what I want, and I'm going to see Toph in about an hour." Aang didn't know what would happen, but he knew that he had to talk to Toph about what the future held. Aang waved goodbye and walked to the spot at the park where they always relaxed, under a willow tree right by the lake. He knew he would get there early, but it would give him time to collect his thoughts and actually not be an airhead this time around. He wanted to get things right. He sat down by the water under the tree and waited.

"Twinkletoes, why did you wake me up so early on a weekend?" Toph had wondered why Twinkletoes had wanted to talk so badly, but she knew it must have been important. She had to talk to him as well. She had the strangest dream about him being bald and on a hill in what looked like monk robes and a cape.

"I wanted to talk you about a dream I had that involved you." Aang felt stupid as he said this without actually stopping to think about how it sounded. Almost an hour of trying not to sound weird and he says something creepy in the opening answer.

"Really? It's interesting that I also had a dream about you on a hill." Toph figured she might as well get it out of the way since they both dreamed about each other.

"Wait…on a hill? Was I older and did you come into view walking up the hill?" Aang grew excited. He didn't believe in fate or destiny, but he didn't believe in coincidences.

"Yeah…did we have mirror dreams about when were older?" Toph was surprised. This was weird. She had never heard of two people having a mirror dream. She wondered what it was about and when it took place.

"We need to talk about us." Aang knew he needed to talk to Toph about her feelings for him to clear the air. It had been him a long time to get over his hurt, but he felt it was time to talk to Toph.

"Twinkletoes, I know you're still hurting. We don't need to talk about it. You don't have to force anything you don't want." Toph was a tough person, but she knew her weakness was Twinkletoes; her deep care for him as a friend and her desire to date him.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I've felt better than I have in weeks. The shadow has passed and I wanted to share it with you; you who have been there for me when I abandoned you." Aang didn't know what he felt for Toph; just that he wanted to spend time with her as often as possible now that he wanted to have fun and not mope around. "I wanted to spend the day with my best friend not talking about how I feel. Instead, let's have fun."

Toph smiled, pulled Twinkletoes onto his feet, pulled him closer to her…and then threw him into the lake with a laugh. Twinkletoes sprang right back up out of the water, grabbed Toph, and pulled her into a hug as he fell back into the water. She was glad that winter in Gaoling didn't mean snow. Toph felt him release her and she surfaced, recovering quickly and tackling him into deeper water. She lost her connection to the muddy bottom, and suddenly couldn't see anything at all and became panicked. She didn't know how to swim. She felt her fear rise when her head went under the water as she tried to pull herself up. She had been too hasty in her attempt at revenge on Twinkletoes and was scared that he wouldn't help her, thinking that she was just trying to lure him. She felt herself being lifted up, in the sappiest way possible, by Twinkletoes . She could only imagine that he was grinning from ear to ear. He carried her to shore before she shifted her weight and caused him to fall, with her on top of him. They just laid there for a few minutes before she moved her hands onto his shoulders and then his face. He laid there not moving as she moved one of her hands behind his head and the other back to his chest and then kissed him, pouring all her passion and caring for him into it.

Aang was dumbfounded at how…well ...passionate Toph was. She pulled away from him and she smiled as he moved his hands and placed one of them on the side of her face gently, while the other traced her spine downwards, stopping at the lower back. He could feel Toph get goose bumps as he moved his hands along her skin. "This is perfection made real." He tried not to sound cheesy, but failed miserably.

"Cheesy one liners and teenage drama... the stuff crappy movies are made from" Toph replied, knowing how many people seemed to hate the clichés that drew them in at first. She was pleased that Twinkletoes also wasn't as much of an airhead as he had been, something that she kind of missed but was happy to have changed. "Now I guess we kind of complicated things…"

"I was planning on telling you not to jump the gun and do something drastic, that we should wait to make sure your feelings for me aren't just a fluke…but that ship has sailed." Aang was happy, but he felt bad. He had turned down Toph before. He did have feelings for her before, and he wished she had told him, but things had become complicated. It seemed that Toph was making what they had simpler.

"When you want something, you take it. I wanted you and so I fought tooth and nail to have you." Toph figured he would see the metaphor for what it was, and not take the words as obsessive or crazy.

"Let's go back to kissing. Kissing made things fun." Aang quickly pulled Toph into a kiss and he felt her pull him closer. Then she rolled over, pulling him on top of her. Aang was surprised by her brash actions. She clearly wanted more of him, but he didn't want to rush things…he really thought a lot whenever he seemed to be kissing a girl. He broke out of the kiss, and saw the look of confusion that was mixed with longing. "Let's not rush things. I wanna enjoy the little moments we can share."

"God, you're sappy, but I suppose I can let you have your moment of glory…for now. Next time it's my turn to decide what we do." Toph had a wicked grin, thinking of all the fun she could have with Twinkletoes.

"I'm going to regret this, but deal. Now let's go for lunch and then maybe we can watch a movie…I know you can't see it, but you can hear it and I just really want to spend time with you." Aang knew she was probably going to say no, but was surprised when she smiled, hugged him, and told him to take her somewhere nice…and then punched his arm for good measure.

* * *

**So Aang is feeling better, I tried to make him feel as bad as possible about how he treated Toph, but I didn't want to write an entire chapter again on their relationship. Aang is still conflicted but he does care alot about Toph. He is also still reacting to On Ji, but you'll see how that plays out in a later chapter. I try not to make chapters too long because I don't like reading super long chapters, I don't feel the need to flesh out every little aspect of their lives. I focus on the important stuff and try to keep things interesting. In my view nothing is worse than a boring story. Next chapter is with the White Lotus, more exposition. The Suki/Sokka chapter is still several chapters away but I promise it will be interesting and will explain what Sokka is working on and why it is so important. In fact it has very important repercussions, but you'll have to wait to find out.**


	25. Chapter 24: Flight to the Compound

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Warhammer 40k. The Song is by Alexandre Desplat from the Zero Dark Thirty Soundtrack. This was a difficult chapter to write. I'm trying to clean up weaker plot points to accommodate later changes. On a side note, I have uploaded the first chapter of another story called Birth of A Legend. It's a sci-fi fantasy political action story and focuses on Zuko. It is set in the same universe as this story but is not a direct sequel. It has a lot of influence from Warhammer 40k and is a bit of a crossover. Thank you to the new people that are following and have favorited the story.**

* * *

_Sunday November 24th, 2020_

Kyoshi looked out from the helicopter and was amazed once again at the marvel of engineering that served as base for the White Lotus leadership, not because it was in the middle of a lake but because the tower led to a massive underground complex. In order to keep it hidden from actual inspection, Kyoshi used it as a training facility for the Dai Li and was able to secure the area with permission from Ba Sing Se after the creation of the Dai Li 20 years ago. As the helicopter began its final descent her thoughts turned to Azula. The girl should be out trying to find Jet and his upper leadership, not protecting some scientist who may help meet energy demands in 30 years. Sokka was without a doubt important but he already had a personal bodyguard, he didn't need another two professional assassins protecting him. The Vindicare Temple had been created to kill threats to the safety of the citizens of the Earth Kingdom, and it had taken almost four years, the length of Azula's training, to convince the government that a department should be set up to assassinate enemies of the people. After two demonstration missions resulted in the deaths of two mass murderers that had killed dozens and had eluded police for years, the council had agreed that it was important as a reserve force when all else had failed. Now was not the time to worry about what had been done, but what could be done. Kyoshi stepped out of the helicopter after it landed and proceeded to the elevator within the tower that would lead to the Lotus Chamber. She arrived and took her place, starting the meeting.

"Jet's attacks has been slowed, but not stopped. My Dai Li make as many arrests as possible, but the group has gone to ground and we cannot find terrorists that aren't drawing any attention to themselves. Civil unrest is still high and with the recent raids on suspected terror safe houses it has only increased. The only positive result so far is that Jet's plans has resulted in a drop in property destruction as they lie in wait before he springs into action, as he calls all his forces to him to take the great city. It is the calm before the storm but we cannot see the storm, only know it is coming." Kyoshi wasn't happy with how things were going. People were slow to see the connections, but members of Jet's group were being found in more and more cities. There were none in the place where Jet was however.

"How soon do you think we have until he launches a full scale attack?" Hakoda did not want an all-out war if he could avoid it, but it seemed fate had other plans for him.

"Weeks...months... years. I'm not sure, and we have no way of telling. My Dai Li have been unable to find the location of their safe houses and their base of operations. No one is talking, and no matter how much jail time we give them or promise not to give they will not talk." Kyoshi was frustrated at how slowly things were moving, but her best agents were busy on another assignment. If she could send Azula and Ty Lee, the could solve this is under a month.

"We need to create plans to evacuate assets out of the city and people that will be a target to the attack, as well as focus on businesses and schools." Hakoda did want to protect innocent civilians, but he also wanted his son to be safe from harm. "Jet's motivations seem to be political, with much of the previous attacks being political institutions of large businesses."

"Your son and his research are safe, as well as other researchers in the university. We don't know what Jet will try, but we can be sure that he will attempt to take the city. As such, I have increased security on the inner wall, as well as the palace district." Kyoshi was surprised that Iroh had remained quiet; not even asking questions about what they might have missed. "However, the threat has gone unnoticed by the police and the government, despite my attempts to tell them otherwise."

"The military does see a threat, but they are locked out by the government. The King believes that we must appear strong and united despite the terror attacks" Hakoda was frustrated that only the White Lotus was trying to stop the attacks. Jet was smart, for his terror campaign focus not on civilian death but attacking infrastructure in a controlled way. Buildings would be damaged but still standing, or a person of power would be beaten but not robbed from.

"It is up to us; those with the knowledge and ability to do what is right. Kyoshi, you will secure the city as best you can and draw up plans on how to best retake the city from a foreign power. Kuruk, we will need you to increase security at the lab Sokka is in. His research cannot be lost, and he must also be protected. I think we should move him on campus where he will stay at all times. Azula will continue to monitor the situation and will move him to safety if need be. How has the children's training been going?" Iroh decided it was time for him to start planning for the future, and he wanted to have all members of the White Lotus focused on protecting the nation from harm. Jet wasn't going to stop with the capital, but try to take every city as quickly as possible with overwhelming force and power, targeting police stations and other sources of national protection.

All the members of the White Lotus who had trained the children confirmed that it was progressing well and that they still had much to learn, but were at a level beyond most common people in self defense. Their training could be given less importance since the threats existed everywhere but Gaoling. Jet must have known that security was stronger there. Instead of once or twice a week, perhaps once every two weeks, with a focus on them training and practicing what they learned.

"I do not believe the children are under threat any more, not with On Ji and Hide knowing that we are protecting them." Kyoshi felt that Jet didn't want to take any more risks to his operations, and would not want to have them interfere by sending them out for petty revenge. They would focus on corrupting more cities and more towns until they were all ready to be taken over, and they needed to stop that…they had to find On Ji and Hide.

"Agreed, perhaps it is time we discussed moving the Vindicare's to another target. Sokka can go a few days without added protection." Hakoda looked to Kyoshi and saw her nod with appreciation. Hakoda wanted to protect his children as best be could, but he had remained on the defensive for too long.

* * *

**I should just call the White Lotus the council of exposition, since that's all they seem to do. Hopefully I am keeping everyone interested and are looking forward to more. Comment or review below and let me know what your thinking. If you are interested in a more sci-fi story don't forget about my new story. Hopefully you all like the music choices, I try to make them fit with the tone of the chapter.**


	26. Chapter 25: My World

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Warhammer 40k. I also do not own anything regarding the power source in this chapter. Most of it comes from Star Trek. A chapter finally dedicated to Sokka and Suki. I moved things around to work them in earlier but I thought it was important. Sorry about not uploading faster but University takes up so much of my time now. The next week is crunch time. I have also spent my free time trying to clean up future chapters to remove silly plot details. Jet was going to be was sillier but I grounded him with a legitimate reason as to why he is a terrorist. Hope you all enjoy this nice distraction chapter. Also, My World is by Transmissions. I liked the futuristic feel of the song and it worked great as a trailer for Deus Ex: H.R. The music isn't necessary but I feel it adds something to the chapters if you listen before you read, then again I may be completely mad. **

* * *

_Monday November 25th, 2020_

Suki woke up; her thoughts heavy with what Sokka was working on. She loved her boyfriend dearly but she worried about his work, especially after what had happened to Katara and her friends. She had wanted to protect him from any reprisals that Jet might send. They didn't know why Jet's agents targeted Aang but perhaps they were all worried about what was happening in Ba Sing Se. Small bombings occurred in the outer ring for months now. Dai Li agents were arresting people all the time and many hated the power the government had over their lives. She felt crazy for thinking that they were going to be attacked, but rumors were going around the labs that attacks were occurring in the upper ring but were being covered up by the Dai Li. She didn't want to take any chances and called in some favours as well as Hakoda's concern to protect Sokka from harm. He was so focused on trying to get his project to work, so much so that any time he got distracted by outside events he was unable to work for a couple of days as he tried to refocus his concentration.

"Suki? Everything alright?" She heard Sokka mumble, as he was still half asleep, but had felt her move around from restlessness.

"Just a lot on my mind. Go back to sleep, my love." Suki pulled Sokka's arm around her and laid her head on his chest, hoping that he could help her sleep like he usually did. She loved him so much and wished that this craziness would be over.

"Worried I might be wrong?" Sokka was starting to become coherent, and asked a question that was on his mind, just as it surely must be on hers. They had often talked about what might have happened if they were wrong, but the science was solid. They just had to create an experimental object that only existed at the end of a planet's life and make it small enough to use as power.

"No, if anyone could make it work, it's you. I'm worried about the future... our future." Suki decided then and there that once he was finished his experiment she would tell him her secret past; the mistake of asking for protection instead of trusting herself. She hoped that he could forgive her for lying to him. Kyoshi would be disappointed at her inner weakness, but it had been many years since her time as Kyoshi's student and much had changed. Suki felt Sokka wrap both of his arms over her, pull her close and kiss her on the forehead.

"Sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow, and you know what our future holds. You and I will be staying together forever. I will always love you." Suki loved when he got gushy, and felt better. She drifted off into a comfortable sleep, dreaming of her life with Sokka.

Suki woke up and felt strange. She felt around the bed and realized Sokka was missing, which worried her since she always woke up before him. He loved sleep and always clinged to the bed like a life-line in the morning. She heard sounds coming from the kitchen and began to smell something delicious. She decided to see what Sokka was doing up so early. She walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see a hearty breakfast already made and Sokka sitting at the table with a smile on his face. "You seemed so heavy-hearted yesterday that I thought I would treat the best girlfriend in the entire world." She saw that he had cooked eggs, grilled potatoes and even put on some strips of bacon on for her, but it was the freshly cut fruit that really made her smile. She knew he had really tried to make her feel special and everything tasted delicious. It made her wish that she treated him like this more often. Everything tasted delicious, especially the seasoned potatoes. He even had made freshly squeezed orange juice for her.

"Thank you, love, this really was perfect. I might have you start making breakfast all the time now." Suki saw Sokka smile, and walked into their room to get ready for work. She decided to give him a little present and walked towards their room with a purpose. She saw him shirtless and only wearing his underwear as she walked in. "You know, I think breakfast was missing something."

"What?" Sokka asked in surprise before turning around and seeing the love of his life begin to remove the little clothing she was already wearing. "Ohhh."

"Come here, I need some fun." She removed the last article of clothing as she lay on the bed and threw her panties as him. Sokka didn't say anything and simply jumped on the bed and began to kiss her.

"Can we do this every morning?" Sokka said between kisses and he slowly moved down her neck and towards her chest.

"Only if you make me breakfast." Suki laughed before groaning as Sokka began to suck on her nipples.

"Deal!" Sokka said quickly before continuing pleasing her body.

They arrived at the lab an hour late, but their fellow technicians didn't raise the subject when they finally started getting down to work. Most people would since Sokka was the project leader and it was only through him that the funding had been acquired. Sokka was working on his containment field emitters in order to properly capture and contain the singularity that would be created, which he started to call Null Generators. The problem was creating a force great enough to limit the field's pull, but not too strong to actually cause it to collapse and become useless. They also needed to have an array that could capture the singularity's energy that was radiated from its natural entropy, which would be used as the power source. In theory, once the machine was turned on and the field began to naturally decay, energy would be released and captured in power generators that would both power the machine and create a surplus they could store or use. The power source would run infinitely, or at least until the singularity collapsed in a few hundred million years. The only problem that Sokka's theories had come up with, apart from the great risk, was that the generator would never stop running naturally. This seemed beneficial, but required complex infrastructure to be built for the generators. Creating the singularity was also a problem, but there were some ideas. The most promising was one in which they would use a mixture of magnetized, super heavy atoms and fuse them together in order to create enough mass in a small enough area to start the creation of a singularity. This would allow mass to be collected in a measured amount, and then they could vacuum seal the singularity and hold them in place with the containment field filled with electromagnetics that would hold the super heavy mass in place.

"Have you figured out how much radiation will be released from the atoms used?" Suki wanted to make sure that this power source, which could hopefully be the future of clean, sustainable energy, wouldn't kill those around it. It especially worried her since she and Sokka began to think about starting a family. She knew her parents would agree since they weren't married, but they had lived together for years and he was the only man she saw herself wife. They both had good paying jobs working for Future Industries and they had already made enough money to buy a house either in the upper ring or anywhere else.

"While energy seems to be released, or at least what we can harvest, actually radiation levels should be low. The problem is that we can only know for sure once a field is actually created and a singularity trapped." One of the lab technicians said, as he worked on the device. Suki knew that so much was guess work at this point, despite half a year's worth of lab work already done, and years' worth of study and theorizing on Sokka's part.

"What about the stabilization of the core? How do we know that it won't collapse?" Suki knew that it was the main problem. Despite Sokka having solved many problems, there were still several ifs.

"Because its own gravity will cause it to not fall apart. Once it is created, the effect horizon will maintain its integrity. The bigger problem is actually creating something heavy enough to have the mass to become a small singularity." Sokka had finally added to the discussion Suki was having, and of course told them a correct theory that they had been working from already.

"I'm just making sure we don't create a black hole. You know the consequences of what will happen if we do." Suki could only imagine what the results would be like if that happened…at least no one would be around to criticize them after the Earth was destroyed.

"Yes, yes... world ending apocalypse, zombie horde and all that. You do know I'm a genius right?" Sokka was kidding, but he didn't like the idea of what would happen if he was wrong. He didn't want to explain why zombies were walking around.

* * *

**I have had a few requests from some friends who have read the story to have a Zombie apocalypse AU of this where the generator makes zombies. I don't know if I will but if the idea gains traction than I might consider it after this story. Hope my readers are enjoying the story, I'm trying to make it as good as possible. Once again if you give me reviews or comments I know. Hopefully I'll have enough time to upload another chapter soon.**


	27. Chapter 26: Far Horizons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Warhammer 40k. Sorry about the long update but I have had a tonn of essays, tests, and work this last week. The Song is from the Skyrim Soundtrack by Jeremy Soule. I like the atmospheric tones of the music and feel that is works well with this chapter. So this chapter focuses on the the two couples. The next chapter as well will be a continuation. Why not include both in the same upload, because I don't like overally long chapters. Shorter chapters are easier for me to maintain. Commenting or reviewing shows your support for the story and really gives me a good morale boost in these troubling times. **

* * *

_Saturday November 30th, 2020_

Katara always wished that it snowed in Gaoling, but that was something she could look forward to in Republic city. She wondered if she and Zuko would share an apartment while studying there, or if they would live in separate dorms and hardly see each other. She worried too much sometimes. Aang and Toph had asked if they could all get together to celebrate winter break, and Zuko had been happy to tag along, as he called it. He sometimes acted too distant for her liking, although he had stopped that silly head nodding thing with Toph instead of actually saying hello or goodbye.

"Sugar Queen, open the door!" Toph shouted, giddy with excitement as Twinkletoes walked up behind her, and waited for the door to open before they could spring the prank. They hadn't told anyone that they were dating…or at least trying to have some sort of relationship, since they hadn't called each other boyfriend or girlfriend. As Sugar Queen opened the door, she felt Twinkletoes wrap his arms around her, lean her back and kiss her on the cheek with a loud smack for added effect. She had to force herself not to laugh as she felt Sugar Queen's heart rate spike while she stood there speechless. She was bit annoyed, though, since the original plan was for him to kiss her on the lips and really let Katara know how they felt for each other. Once again, Twinkletoes have avoided her lips and it made her feel...unwanted.

"Wow…when…how….you two finally got together!" Katara was still pretty surprised, but really happy for her friends. Toph must have talked to Aang, and Aang was probably surprised, and then Toph probably kissed him. Aang was still probably oblivious as to how much Toph cared about him.

"Yeah, about a week ago we talked and decided to try dating…water seems to be what helps our group find relationships." Toph remembered how during the summer at the beach Sugar Queen and Hothead discovered their feelings for each other, but were too silly to just give in to them.

"That's amazing, Toph. I guess Aang was surprised when you told him." Katara didn't like to tease people, but sometimes it was fun to point out how oblivious Aang was about girls.

"I believe she kissed me, but I knew she liked me." Aang saw the taunt and knew Katara had a point. He had been oblivious when it came to girls, but from now on he was going to figure out what Toph wanted right from the start. He didn't want to disappoint the girl that had given him a second chance.

"Twinkletoes here has been paying close attention. I'm pleased at how he's moved past his oblivious stage and is now in the middle school stage of thinking." Toph was joking, but there was some truth to her words. Twinkletoes really didn't know how to talk without sounding cheesy or how to approach exploring what he felt. He just assumed that talking and spending time was the perfect relationship, and while she didn't want to rush anything, she wished he would at least realize that she was a woman.

"Well, come in, and we can figure out what we wanna do. Zuko is outside waiting near the fire pit." Katara hoped to have some fun. It felt like the last few weeks were full of serious events such as Azula's arrival or how tense Kuruk seemed whenever they were training. Their training was also being cut back because of how busy things were for everyone right now. At least school was over with for a few weeks, and they could have fun as a group once again.

"Zuko, it's been too long." Aang walked over and gave his friend a hug, knowing how awkward Zuko was with giving anyone a hug…hopefully other than Katara.

"Aang, Toph, nice to see you…let go, Aang." Zuko did miss his friends, but wished Aang could remember how much he hated hugs, well from anyone other than Katara. He much preferred Toph's punching to show affection than Aang's hugs.

"So, what are we going to do?" Toph wanted to have fun... fun as a group after months of being apart and then having to nurse Aang back to psychological health. "And no swimming. Too many things are bound to happen."

"How about a picnic then? Aang and I can make a lunch and then we can go to the park and eat. We'll bring some sports stuff along as well, like soccer balls and footballs." Katara knew Toph had a hard time playing sports, but she seemed to have an easier time sensing people than before her training with Kyoshi. Perhaps she could play a little.

"Sounds good. Hothead and I need to talk a little anyway. Let us know when the food's ready." Toph wanted to talk to Hothead about how it was going with Sugar Queen, and maybe ask for some advice about Aang.

Katara and Aang walked inside and decided that Aang would work on the desserts and snacks while Katara made sandwiches and a stew with leftover steak and potatoes she had from last night's dinner. "So, how's it going with Toph?" Katara was curious about what they had been up to for the last week.

"It's going great. We've talked a lot and go on dates to movies and hold hands. It's nice and fun and not complicated." Aang was looking forward to hearing how pleased Katara was, but was surprised when she started to laugh.

"Have you kissed her after you two got together?" Katara asked, hoping that her intuition about him was wrong. Aang may not be oblivious to the fact that Toph really liked him, but he really was still an airhead when it came to girls.

"Well, a couple times, but I didn't want to rush things." Aang was confused, not seeing what he had done wrong. He wanted to do things right with Toph and not ruin their relationship.

"Aang, Toph isn't some girl that just wants to show you off to the world. She wants you for herself. I'm not saying to do anything crazy, but you have to realize that Toph is almost an adult now and has never had a boyfriend. She probably wants you to kiss her every time you see her and to kiss her with passion, not just a light peck on the check. You have to think about what she wants as well. A relationship requires that to work well." Katara didn't want anyone to get hurt. Aang was a sweet guy, but he needed to know the reality of dating, and how it required equal parts emotional and physical.

"Are you saying she's upset with me?" Aang was confused…again.

"I'm saying if you don't give your girlfriend the attention that she needs, she will be." Katara didn't want Aang and Toph to start fighting. They both were still new to dating…at least dating someone who wasn't planning on killing you later.

...

"So, Aang won't even kiss you?" Zuko wasn't really surprised to hear Toph's annoyance that her boyfriend didn't ever kiss her. Aang was probably still very reserved after what On Ji did to him. "But you're still happy with him?"

"Of course I am. He's amazing in so many ways. He's kind and caring, and he always wants to hear how my day is going. He just doesn't act like any other high school boy out there." Toph knew she should be lucky that Twinkletoes was so unique, but she just wished that they kissed more frequently.

"Did you talk to him yet?" Zuko wondered what Uncle would say to Toph. Perhaps something about finding peace and accepting that everyone had their quirks.

"No, I don't want to hurt him…he seems so happy just spending time with me. I'm not complaining that he's a bad boyfriend or that I'm bored. In fact he is a great boyfriend, especially compared to the idiots at our high-school, but I just want more...not a lot more... just enough to share my passion with him." Toph tried not to sound too emotional or overbearing. She just wanted Aang to kiss her.

"Perhaps he's still feeling a little scared after what On Ji did to him. She was after quite bold in her advances, and perhaps he feels safer taking things slowly to avoid repeating what happened with her." Zuko knew Uncle would be proud of his insight.

"I guess you're right. I should go talk to him." Toph felt bad. She hadn't considering what Twinkletoes was feeling, despite thinking that she had him figured out.

...

"Here he comes now." Zuko was interested. Aang had a serious look in his eyes and he seemed determined as he walked towards Toph.

"I'm sorry." Aang pulled Toph up, embraced her, looked her in the eyes and kissed her on the lips. His mind exploded with joy as he felt her smile through the kiss and pull him closer to her. He knew what it was like to kiss Toph, but he had forgotten how much care and intimacy she poured into her kisses.

"Don't be. We both didn't say anything… I should be the one that's sorry." Toph was pleased that Twinkletoes knew that she wanted more of him. She just felt terrible that she might have wanted too much from him.

"Promise not to try and kill me and I won't hold back." Aang said, trying to play it off as joke. He knew it sounded silly, and he really didn't think that Toph was going to hurt him. He just wanted to hear it from her. Having a girlfriend try and kill you makes you a little paranoid.

Toph laughed; not unkindly, but happy with Aang. "Of course I will. How can I harm the man of my dreams?" Toph loved how cheesy it all sounded, even if it was true.

Aang kissed her again, but knew that they were among friends and didn't want to take anything too far. "I need to finish off the desserts for our lunch, but I'll be back."

"I know you will." Toph wished, not for the first time and not for the last time, that she could see Aang; that she could see his smile. She knew it was impossible and she had come to accept her blindness, but sometimes she wished that the impossible would happen.

* * *

**This chapter was a pain to write, not because I don't like writing about the characters, but I don't have any previous knowledge about problems with couples to draw from. We date for months, have fun and get along great, then all hell breaks loss and she breaks up with me. So I have the breaking up down and the anger towards an ex down but arguments are unknown territory. Anyways hopefully this chapter isn't complete crap, but if people don't like it let me know and I will change it up. Also, I promise the next update will be sooner, especially if people like this chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28: I'm Yours

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Warhammer 40k. The Song is by Jason Mraz and as always, I feel it fits with the tone of the chapter. So this is the continuation of the last chapter. There is some minor sexual content so you are all warned. Although I must admit both couples now seem to actually act like adults. So if your looking for a sci-fi Avatar:The Last Airbender I have another story up, Birth of a Legend (Shameless self promotion).**

* * *

_Saturday November 30th, 2020_

"How is it that we are the mentors now?" Katara asked Zuko, lying on her back still full from the picnic. Zuko and Katara had shared with each other what they had said to Aang and Toph, surprised that they had agreed with each other, despite not knowing what the other was talking about. "Zuko, how is it we never fight and we never argue? We just seem to have the perfect relationship."

"Are you complaining?" Zuko laughed at how often Katara over thought everything. He rolled her on top of him and looked her in the eyes, marveling at her beauty.

"No, silly, I'm glad that we work so well. I'm just curious that Toph and Aang have passed their first hurdle and did well. Will we do as well?" Katara didn't want to lose Zuko over something trivial, but she had seen couples break up again and again because of misunderstandings.

"Without a doubt, as long as we are together nothing can stop us. We will break apart any hurdle and move forward." Zuko was confident that he was right and that nothing could break them apart. His confidence was his strength and he didn't want to lose the best girl in the world.

"With your confidence, I have no doubt about it either." Katara laughed and snuggled closer to Zuko, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a kiss. She rolled on top of him and felt his hands wrap around her. She felt his hands move down her back and towards her ass, and she pulled away with a smile. "My my... a bold one, aren't we?" She felt Zuko tense up and move his hands back up her back and she laughed. "That didn't mean stop." She kissed him again and felt his hands move down her back and to her ass. She had never had anyone touch her ass before and she quite enjoyed the feel of being so desirable. She was glad Zuko was the first to make a sexual move on her, to make her feel like something desired, and she felt butterflies in her stomach. She felt him squeeze her ass and she bit his lip playfully in return, savoring how amazing she felt being with him. She could tell that he felt just as turned on as she was if the hard bulge in his pants pressing against her leg was anything to go by, and she wanted to continue. She wanted to feel his warm body against hers, wanted to feel his sweaty body against she realized where they were and rolled off of him.

"Something wrong?" He sounded dazed, but worried.

"Not at all. I just wish we were somewhere more private." Katara knew that now was not the time to continue; perhaps another time in a more private place.

* * *

Aang and Toph walked together along a path, hand in hand and talking about what they could do together for the summer once this year was complete. What courses they could take together when they got back and what universities they could go to. Aang found a nice secluded clearing near the stream where they could put their feet in the water and relax together. Aang lay down on the grass and Toph lay beside him. He wrapped his arm around her and they snuggled. After what seemed like forever just closing their eyes and listening to the water move down the stream, and their heart beats' slow rhythm, Aang felt Toph stir and saw her move her face closer. He pulled her toward him and kissed her on the lips, and felt his heart flutter as she got on top of him and straddled him. Aang moved his hands onto her back and slid them down just like she was moving her hands down his chest. He moved his hands under the back of her shirt, wanting to feel her warm body.

"Why stop there?" Toph wanted Twinkletoes to continue going back up her back under her shirt. She knew that they were still a new couple, but she didn't want to wait anymore. She had waited months to just be with him, she was tired of waiting to feel Twinkletoes's warm body against hers.

"I don't want to rush anything. I wanna enjoy each step…not skip any. But if you really want me to..." Aang slipped his hands further up her back and felt the back of her bra. He teased the straps and he saw her smile mischievously before she grabbed his hands and moved them towards the clip on the back and unclipped her bra. "Toph?" Aang said with surprise.

"Relax, Twinkletoes. The shirt is staying on, and I just wanna get more comfortable. They're not yours to touch yet." Toph was lying, she wanted nothing more to let Twinkletoes. However she knew she was pressing her luck with him. Aang was still a shy guy and she didn't want to scare him off. She was just enjoying how turned on Twinkletoes was. He was too much of a gentleman however to make a move without her permission. "Besides, I don't think you deserve to explore my body yet."

"Hmm, then maybe you don't deserve my body heat." Aang was bluffing, and with Toph's super sense he knew that he would be found out.

"Nice try, I get to snuggle and you get to lay there and enjoy my company." Toph hugged him tightly and refused to let go, despite his attempts to worm his way out. He must have liked the feel of her braless breasts, because he gave up and lifted her onto him and just laid there, their chests pressed together and Toph wondering what Twinkletoes wanted to see first. "You like them, don't you? I can tell you're excited. Your heart is going crazy."

"You know how to drive a man crazy; I'll give you that, Toph." Aang was surprised she hadn't noticed the more obvious sign of how turned on he was, but he would wait for Toph to let him know when he could do what he wanted to. How things can change so quickly once you talk about what you want and clear the air. A week ago he would have never thought of wanting to remove Toph's shirt and see her breasts.

"Only you. Now close your eyes." Toph had a moment of genius and she wanted to let Twinkletoes prove his worth. She moved her hands over his after checking that his eyes were indeed closed, and moved them onto her face. "Tell me what you see."

"What?" Aang had no idea what she wanted him to do. He couldn't see without his eyes.

"Just do it. Tell me what you see with your hands." Toph wanted him to see what she saw; to understand how she felt. People never understood what it was like to see without sight, and she wanted Aang to know more about her.

Aang closed his eyes again and relaxed his body and mind. He concentrated on what he felt; her cheek bones, her nose, and her eyelids. He felt what was there on the surface, but he knew that wasn't what she wanted. He could see that with his eyes. What did she want him to see, but not feel? He felt her smooth skin and moved his hands through her hair, marveling at how it felt like silk. Then he realized that perhaps he was missing the point. Toph was blind and would never know what he looked like; only what she could feel. It dawned on him what he needed to do. "I see nothing, but that doesn't make me blind. I sense a girl, confident in what she wants and who she is. I can feel her long silky hair, a sign of the great care she places upon herself, not for beauty's sake, but because she wants to lover herself. I feel her smooth skin, another sign of the care she has for her body. This girl doesn't believe herself to be pretty. She believes herself to be logical and pragmatic." Aang moved his hands away from her face, up her arms and to her hands. "I can feel her soft hands, but also can feel the strength behind them. I can feel how they cling to mine, allowing me to see her longing for attachment; for someone to let her know that she isn't just anyone, but she is a strong woman that will fight for what she wants." Aang kept his eyes closed, happy with what he said, and happy with the fact that he knew Toph better than he had before and he cared about her even more. "And I can see a special person, someone close to my heart...someone who has stolen it."

Toph was pleased. Twinkletoes had solved her puzzle and passed her test. She moved her hands onto his face and felt the features she knew he had felt. "Now you see me as I see you." She moved forward and kissed him, feeling him pull her body close. She moved her hands down his chest and found the hem of his shirt and began to lift it up. Twinkletoes lifted his arms and allowed her to remove his shirt before moving his arms to her back. She got butterflies as she felt him begin to lift up her shirt, and she lifted up her arms, remembering how she had already removed her bra earlier. Her shirt slid off and she heard Twinkletoes gasp.

* * *

**I feel like such a tease, but I feel like neither of the couples are yet ready to go all the way. For those of you that are wondering where Azula and Ty Lee are, the next chapter is all theirs. And Aang might still be a bit of a scaredy pants when it comes to female bodies, but he will learn fast. Well I hope everyone enjoys seeing some more Taang and Zutara. Also, when Toph's doesn't use Aang's nickname, its not by accident, she is intentionally using his name. Once again this chapter was tough for me to write, I feel like the flow of it is off, but maybe that's just me. And yes, the end is super cheesy, but Aang is a hopeless romantic. Please review, or comment to let me know, it will make my writing better and therefore the story better.**


	29. Chapter 28: Angels of Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Warhammer 40k. Angels of Death is by Doyle W. Donehoo from the Dawn of War II soundtrack. The trio of assassins really will be the Angels of Death, a character will be killed off in a later chapter. So a fast update, with classes done I have time to think, study and upload. So i didn't like how Azula and Ty Lee were guarding Sokka, so this chapter fixes it. So the three assassins are from the main assassin temples from the Imperium of Man and each works with the aspect I most associate with Azula and her partners. Azula was a ranged specialist (Vindicare), Ty Lee was close combat master and infiltrator (Callidus), while Mai was just murderous.**

* * *

_Tuesday December 3rd, 2020_

Azula looked down the scope, took aim at the head, and fired. The target fell back and she unloaded the chamber for the next round. She chambered the next bullet and moved on to the next target, taking down each one seconds after the last. She fired her last round and cleared the chamber. "Clear!"

"A perfect score, as always." Ty Lee wasn't surprised that Azula still practiced weekly on her marksmanship. They each had to maintain their skills, Ty Lee wondered if she would ever be as good as Azula in marksmanship. She trained three times a week when she was able to, despite having to also protect Sokka. He was in his lab right now and he was out of their reach. They could break in if they needed to but it wouldn't be worth their time. He wasn't unprotected, though. His personal guardian rarely left his side, and was optimally placed to always be able to watch over him. She had been trained by Kyoshi herself and had been close to Sokka for years. She was placed to help him; to help focus his intellect, and had done so for over three years. She had just fallen in love while on assignment.

"Almost... I could have been faster. Any disturbances?" Azula did not know the personal guardian that was with Sokka, and neither did Ty Lee, although she had shared what she learned from Kyoshi with Ty Lee. She assumed it was just some lab technician that worked with Sokka and perhaps had lived in the same apartment building as him. A few had done that.

"She reports that everything is as it should be, and she wants to thank us for the support." Ty Lee wanted to move on to close combat sparring, where she excelled. The Callidus Temple placed an importance on being able to remove targets without firing weapons. Her specialty was the Hidden Blade, a small compact knife hidden under her sleeve with a mechanism that allowed it be retracted and extended at her command. The blade was titanium alloy that was lightweight, but incredibly strong, and allowed her to silently kill her targets. The Hidden blade was a weapon used for stealth killing, as it was deadly silent. Her other weapon was even more insidious but used less often, and only given out to the top members of the Callidus Temple. It was called the Harlequin's Kiss, and the use of such a weapon was strictly controlled. Only a few knew of its existence. It was a long tube filled with steel monofilament wire that would uncoil when the weapon was pierced into an enemy, instantly killing them as it destroyed internal organs; more accurately, liquefied the organs. The only downside was the mess, not to mention the rather loud sound a body made when bones were breaking and flesh being ripped apart. She was still amazed at how powerful and well funded the Dai Li were, but as the Secret Police force of Ba Sing Se and the rest of the Earth Kingdom they were tasked to stop the worst criminals. The tools they were given sent a message to criminals that if any attempt was made to destroy the nation or kill the people, death was soon to follow. Most people didn't know who was killing the criminals, but it was working. Crime was lowering each year, until Jet of course.

"Azula?" Kyoshi's voice rang in her ear.

"Yes?" Azula put her hand to her ear, so that she could hear what Kyoshi was about to say better.

"You have a new assignment. You will no longer protect Sokka. His personal guardian is being given full control over the mission, and is determined that she was mistaken about needing added security. She is also uncomfortable about having people follow his every move. Your new mission is to infiltrate Jet's operations and take out the leadership, including him and his commanders. Operation Speartip is active. Do not fail me, as we need to stop him before it's too late." Kyoshi had ended the transmission, and Azula began to plan on how she would accomplish the new mission.

"Ty Lee... change of plans. We're going after Jet and his group. We need to visit an old friend to form an elite team; an Eversor Assassin who owes me a favour. You are also no longer training as a Vindicare. Callidus status has been reconfirmed and your gear is waiting for you." Azula didn't want to use an Eversor when stealth was required, but no one could instill fear like they could. When you wanted a target killed, you used a Vindicare or Callidus assassin. When you wanted a target to die from terror, you used an Eversor assassin.

"No one has been able to infiltrate or even locate the Freedom Fighters, even after Kyoshi sent a couple of Callidus assassins. They are ghosts at this point." Ty Lee wanted to stop the Freedom Fighters from taking the city, but it seemed like every day they became more elusive than ever. Jet was waiting, but for what was anyone's guess.

"Not yet, but the Vindicare Temple hasn't been sent out until now, nor a team from each of the three temples. I suspect that it will take months before we get any actual useful Intel…that, or we get very, very lucky." Azula knew that it would not be easy, what with following targets, interrogations and lots of waiting. She hoped it would help if there were three different temples involved, but she knew Kyoshi was sending her because she was desperate.

* * *

Azula and Ty Lee waited. The Eversor was late for the rendezvous. Kyoshi had liked the idea of using a strike team comprised of each of the different Temple's assassins, and sent out the request to one of the best from Eversor. The Eversor's were legalized serial killers, and were sent out to kill the worst serial killers. Mai had hundreds of kills under her belt, despite only being an Eversor for a couple years.

Out of nowhere a terrified man came running down the alley, screaming at the top of his lungs. "Help…help me. It's trying to kill me." The man had ripped clothing on and was bleeding from a gash on his face. Azula recognized the man as a prominent serial killer, if she remembered correctly he had murdered three families in the course of a week. He was a few metres away when his face went pale and he urinated on himself in apparent fear. The crimes had of course been suppressed by the Dai Li and images circulated with murders face on them. Apparently Mai had finally found his hiding place.

Oh God, it's behind you!" Azula hadn't noticed Mai walk up behind her or Ty Lee, but she felt the robed figure dart out from where she was hiding and grabbed the man around the neck and raised him off the ground. She as silent as she held the man up, staring at him. Her face was covered with the bone white skull mask given to each Eversor. If Azula didn't know better it seemed that Mai was enjoying the man's terror. She was toying with her prey before killing him, letting him struggle before killing him.

"Do you regret killing those innocent families?" The Eversor's voice was slow and methodical, but full of fury that seemed barely contained. It wasn't Mai's voice though, it was a synthetic voice, a deep voice that hide her identity.

"Yes…yes of course I do. I didn't mean to harm anyone. Please, I'm not well. I need help." The man was terrified, as well he should be. He was staring as a figure that looked like death. The man probably thought that death had finally found him. Azula felt no empathy for the man. He had been chosen by the temple as a target and was destined to die.

"Liar. Like all murders you make excuses for your crimes. Fear me, for I am your apocalypse."" The Eversor raised one of its hands, which looked like claws, and stabbed the man in the stomach, causing him to convulse once and then die.

"Mai, glad you could make it." Azula knew what to expect when Mai turned around, having seen the Eversor outfit before, although the tattered robes were not standard issue. She considered it a little extravagant, but it served its purpose of instilling fear in those who saw it. Mai turned around and removed the skull helm that was always worn when chasing a target.

"I had to finish my mission before I could join your little team." Mai looked like a reaper of death with a skull helm that covered her entire head and tattered black robes that covered her arms and allowed her black bodysuit to be seen beneath it. She was the very image of a modern reaper to any who saw her, but of course that was the point. The entire suit was effective in its use as a terror tactic when stalking a target, but it was her tools that were what really should be feared. The Neuro Gauntlet was a glove that had sharpened spines on each of the fingers and it was designed to send a strong electric shock that would destroy the nervous system of the target. It was a painful but quiet end, as all synapses in the brain were destroyed. The only other weapon an Eversor was allowed to carry was the needle pistol, which used a powerful toxin taken from Black Mamba's. It was used to kill the target within seconds of its release. A powerful mid-range weapon, it was only really used when a target was fleeing too fast to catch up to. An Eversor was only used to kill the scum of the Earth Empire; violent sociopaths that required a horrid death.

"Let's go. I want to find these revolutionists as soon as possible." Azula knew that the very best assassins from the three temples would surely find Jet and kill him. It was only a matter of time before someone made a mistake. Jet was employing alot of people to run his revolution and someone would talk.

* * *

**Is it weird that I love writing for these girls. Its easy and I find it natural, maybe I'm just a crazy person. So it seems that Azula and co. move the plot forward while the Gaang is just around for fun. Don't worry, I'll change that soon enough (insert evil laugh). I promise not to Joss Whedon a character...unless it makes sense. So for those that are shippers of Taang, like me, the next chapter is for you. Also, I want to hear from my audience, what is your favorite episode from ATLA (only one)? Mine has to be Tales of Ba Sing Se, but Bitter Work is a close second****(Toph is one of favorite characters)****. My favorite moment/scene is defiantly the Last Agni Kai during the Finale. Azula vs. Zuko, blue vs. red. The perfect blend of music and action to create a true masterpiece (although that also applies to the show). **


	30. Chapter 29: Accidentally in Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Warhammer 40k. The Song is by Counting Crows and was the only song about love that was light-hearted enough for this chapter. This Chapter is a filler chapter for Taang and almost a separate episode in itself. I just really wanted them to bond over an activity that Aang had asked someone else to do. Sorry about the longer upload, but exams are time consuming events that take all my attention.**

* * *

_Saturday December 21st, 2020_

"Ready Toph?" Aang shouted over the roar of the engines. Aang had finally convinced Toph to do his favorite adrenaline rush.

"Yup, ready to throw myself out of an airplane!" Toph was going to kill Twinkletoes. How he ever convinced her that jumping out of a perfectly good airplane would be fun was a mystery, especially when she already hated flying. How he thought this was fun was beyond her. But a deal was a deal, and this was her side of the bargain. Twinkletoes was going to be her skydiving partner, since she had never done it before.

"You'll be fine, I'll be falling with you and I have no plans to die." Aang shouted back, attaching his harness to Toph's. The plane doors were opened by one of the skydiving instructors and a rush of wind hit them like a wall. Aang looked down and could see the ground kilometres below him and he felt the same rush he always felt just before a jump.

"I'm going to kill you after this!" Toph felt the doors open and her stomach lurched. She didn't know what was worse; not being able to see the ground or being able to see the ground…she figured at least she couldn't see her immediate doom.

"I love you too, Toph!" Toph could barely hear him, but her lurching stomach turned into butterflies as he launched them out of the airplane. He had only said it to be funny, but she still felt the rush of his words hit her stomach. Wind rushed through her hair and she was terrified, until she noticed Twinkletoes heartbeat; the calmness of it…the confidence of the rhythm that gave her comfort. Despite not being able to see, she felt exhilarated. The weightlessness in the beginning might have been terrifying but this was just a rush of energy. Falling for so long was a otherworldly experience and the closeness with Twinkletoes was simply wonderful. All of a sudden it stopped... the wind, the noise in her ears ...and she was vertical…at least her inner sense of direction thought she was vertical. "I pulled the chute, Toph. How fun was that?"

"I love you as well, Aang." That was the first thing that popped into her head. She wanted to smack her head for her impulsive thinking but nothing else seemed to matter. She figured it was finally time to tell him how she felt. The last few weeks alone had been amazing. Sure, it was nice to see Sugar Queen and Hothead, but Twinkletoes had really stepped up his game and the constant attention he gave her was amazing. She loved kissing him and she assumed she loved kissing her, laying together outside, snuggling late at night by a campfire; it had been a perfect vacation for them both and the winter vacation had just started. She was excited for late lay before them in the next few weeks. Twinkletoes had especially taken a certain fondness for breasts after she had first shown him them when he had passed her small test. It always made her excited when he moved his hands to cusp them, but he was never pushy and always waited for her to give him a signal that she wanted more.

"I love you Toph. I'm glad I had you as my guardian angel all this time." Aang knew Toph would hate how sappy he was being, but it was just a part of who he was and he knew that deep down, she secretly loved it. She tried to act tough all the time, but whenever they were alone together she just melted before his romance.

"How far are we from the ground?" Toph hated how constricting the harness was. She needed to get free as soon as possible. She missed being able to see and feel everything going on around her.

"A few minutes. Are you really uncomfortable in the harness?" Aang knew that most people weren't used to the harness the first time they went skydiving. They also wanted to reach the ground as soon as possible to make sure they were fine.

"No, I just really want to kiss you right now, you silly sap." Toph was happy she had agreed to go skydiving with him before the winter break started. It had taken some convincing to her parents since skydiving was a little dangerous, but after Twinkletoes explained his many years of practice and his commitment to safety they had finally agreed. They were sharing a moment of serenity together up here in the sky and she loved every moment of it, despite not being able to see.

"This is all I can do for now." Twinkletoes gave her a kiss on the back of her head, and a tingling sensation moved down her neck to her back.

"You owe me a real kiss when we get on the ground." Toph leaned her head back and was able to kind of rest it on Twinkletoes' chest, allowing her to better feel his chuckle.

"Yes, ma'am, right away ma'am." She did enjoy Twinkletoes' overacting, especially when he used it to comment on how demanding she was sometimes. She tried to balance herself out, to not go to the extremes that she had in the past. Twinkletoes was hers and he wasn't leaving any time soon.

"Good, glad that you know your place." Toph was kidding. She might tell him to do things, but usually it revolved around kissing her.

"Isn't it me on top of you with your legs wrapped around my waist and both our shirts off?" Toph was startled at how blunt of a comment that was…a very bold comment, as well. She had never heard Twinkletoes even remotely sound like this. He sounded lustful and his voice was full of desire. The comment hadn't been made for fun; he really wanted her with their shirts off.

"Aang…" Toph was cut off before she could finish.

"Sorry, Toph. I shouldn't have said that. I took it too far. I don't want you to think that I only care about you in a physical sense." Aang felt like an idiot. He couldn't believe he had ruined this amazing moment together because he wanted to make a remark he knew she wouldn't expect.

"I'm not mad, you dunderhead. You caught me off guard, is all. But thanks for turning me on hundreds of feet in the air." Toph felt Twinkletoes' heart jump at her comment, and she could feel him squirm with anticipation. She could feel his manhood begin to awaken with her teasing. "Ohh, getting excited, are we?" Toph moved her hands up to her breasts and gave them a squeeze.

Aang groaned. Toph's seductive side was a force to be reckoned with. "Toph, I don't think it's a good idea to distract the person directing the parachute."

"That's actually a really good point." Toph could wait til they landed, and then Twinkletoes was hers.

"We are getting close to landing. Just let me worry about it." Aang skillfully descended them both to the ground and quickly unclipped the parachute, and then Toph, from himself. He hoped she had a fun time. It was just a shame that she couldn't see the earth from up high. It was almost as beautiful as Toph was. He was collecting the parachute after he unclipped Toph when he felt something crash against him and pin him to the ground. He knew it was Toph. Who else could it be? He knew for sure when she began to kiss the back of his neck. "I didn't think you were a neck person."

"Turn around and face me then." Twinkletoes turned around and rolled on top of her. He leaned down towards her for a brief kiss that left her wanting more.

"There's the kiss I owe you." Aang knew that would bother her, and when he saw her frown he knew he was going to get it.

"Really? You call that a kiss? Perhaps my boyfriend isn't the right man for me." Toph knew she shouldn't have said it so cruelly, since she loved Twinkletoes but he knew how to push her buttons.

"You're a terrible liar when you're turned on." Aang knew he had guessed correctly when he saw her smile. Her remarks still stung but he tried to not let her sharp nature bother him.

"Who says I'm turned on?" Toph replied.

"The fact that your hands have unbuttoned my shirt was a bit of a hint." Aang shot back.

"The buttons were annoying." Toph said quickly.

"You're also kinda dry humping me." Aang said, while starting to follow her rhythm despite the heavy clothing they were wearing.

"Just trying to get comfortable." Toph said a half-truth, hoping to get Twinkletoes turned on.

"Just kiss me, Toph. We both know you want to."

Toph lowered her head and kissed his cheek. "There's the kiss I owe you."

"I guess I deserved that." Aang said with a frown, a little disappointed that they were still wearing the thick clothing of skydiving.

"Let's stop arguing, honey. We don't argue well when we both want to rip each other's clothes off." Toph said with a smile.

"Is that you giving up, Toph?" Aang felt his stomach drop as Toph acknowledged what they both wanted to do.

"No, that's me saying that I would rather kiss your lips than listen to them." Toph said coyly, before leaning in to kiss his lips.

"Not all our problems can be solved with a kiss." Aang tried to maintain focus as Toph continued to show her affection.

"Most of them can." Toph said with a laugh, eager to continue their little kissing session.

"Aren't we supposed to talk our problems through?" Aang said, moving his face far enough away that she couldn't reach him.

"What problems, Twinkletoes? We're just having a friendly conversation." Toph noticed how quickly the banter back and forth about their desires had turned serious.

"We aren't really fighting, Toph, but maybe you could be a bit nicer to your boyfriend." Aang finally said, wanting to clear the air.

"Do you really think that Aang?" Toph felt her heart drop, wishing she never said her earlier comment. She wanted to make a point but it had been cruel and mean.

"You did say I was the wrong man for you." Aang wanted to move past this, but if Toph wasn't happy with him then he needed to know.

"Perhaps in another world, but in this one you're the perfect guy for me and I couldn't be happier that we're together." Toph really did mean every word. He made her happy every moment they were together, and despite some small hiccups along the way, they had never been closer.

"Toph, you really do care, don't you?" Aang pulled Toph into a warm embrace.

"Fine, you caught me. I like you…maybe I like you a lot." Toph sarcastically said before kissing Twinkletoes. She put more pressure towards him and caused them both to fall. She landed on top of him with a laugh and started kissing him again.

"Careful ,Toph. You might grow attached." Aang rubbed her back and moved his hands to her shoulders, trying to pull her into a kiss.

"I plan to." Toph kissed Twinkletoes, allowing him this moment of victory... well, a mutual victory perhaps. "Don't forget about my side of our deal".

"How could I forget?" Aang was not looking forward to what Toph had in store for him. She had demanded that if she was forced to go skydiving with him than he had to do something equally frightening to him for her. He had agreed, not thinking that she could do anything that terribly scary. Jumping out of planes for fun had given him nerves of steel when it came to outdoor activities. Still, the way she smiled really did scare him.

* * *

**Hopefully everyone likes this nice simple chapter. I re-wrote this so many times trying to get things right, so please review to let me know. Also, I know there is a massive jump in time from the last chapter, but not every day is going to be interesting and I don't want to right a lot of small filler chapters if I can avoid it, however if people want me to I will, just leave a comment. I still have one exam left next week, but if I get at least 2 reviews, I'll upload a chapter over the weekend, otherwise it will be in a week's time. Also, hopefully everyone likes the faster-paced dialogue, but its tough to write without having to explain who is actually talking. I tried to keep it simple however. Leave me reviews and I'll reward everyone with a faster update.**


End file.
